112 Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, existió una raza inteligente y súper desarrollada: los tsufuru, quienes, con sus adelantos científicos y tecnológicos, habían logrado una utopía de ensueño. No obstante, su mundo estaba en peligro y pocos se percataban de esto. UNIVERSO ALTERNO BASADO EN DRAGON BALL.
1. Episodio 01

**Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball**

 _Episodio 01_

Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando la Galaxia del Norte podía considerarse una jovencita llena de vida y secretos ocultos hasta para ella misma. En uno de sus tantísimos sistemas planetarios, existía un mundo habitado por seres de una inteligencia muy superior a la de otras razas. Estos seres tenían adelantos científicos y tecnológicos que les permitan aprovechar los recursos naturales de su planeta de forma equilibrada, sin extraer más de lo necesario para satisfacer las demandas diarias de todos los miembros de sus diferentes comunidades.

El planeta Plant, ubicado en una región de la galaxia de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, era el hogar de los Tsufuru; criaturas inteligentes y de buenos sentimientos, con un sentido del compromiso muy elevado y altamente disciplinados. Su estilo de vida está basado en el bienestar de los individuos y, en consecuencia, el de la comunidad. Su bienestar está basado en el logro de objetivos, lo cual a veces es bueno, a veces no tanto, considerando que lo bueno y lo malo son sólo una opinión.

Vayamos, por ejemplo, a espiar a un joven tsufuru. Con la magia de esta lectura, podemos caer en picada desde lo más recóndito del universo, pasando por nebulosas, junto a estrellas, entre el polvo cósmico y la vacuidad incierta de un universo lleno de algo desconocido. Hasta llegar al planeta Plant, zambullirnos en su atmósfera rosada y sobrevolar las ciudades llenas de imponentes rascacielos de metal y cristal súper resistente, con formas y colores tan diversos como la física y la imaginación de los ingenieros lo permiten. En la capital del Este es dónde se encuentra el joven tsufuru a quien observaremos durante algún tiempo. El departamento que ocupa, está situado muy cerca de la universidad en la que estudia porque, claro, una civilización no podría tener un avance tecnológico de esta magnitud sin la educación apropiada de todos sus integrantes. Este joven tsufuru tiene sueños y metas muy altas, además de fuego en el corazón y la convicción de no rendirse antes de lograr sus objetivos. Su nombre es Bianchetto y esta es su historia.

 **01**  
 _Tsufuru - Bianchetto_

Desde muy lejos sintió un leve movimiento oscilatorio e insistente. Deseó que se detuviera, que se fuera para no regresar nunca más, como dirían los cuervos. Nunca más. Una vez que todo el universo volviera estar estático y perfecto, se entregaría a su fiel y más querido acompañante; el sueño, quien ahora lo abrazaba y no le permitía hacer mucho caso al movimiento y mucho menos a los sonidos apagados provenientes desde una realidad difusa y poco interesante.

No obstante, los movimientos no se detenían y ganaban fuerza. Su fiel acompañante, por otro lado, perdía fuerza en su agarre y se deslizaba hacia un abismo de conciencia del que no podría regresar fácilmente.

—Joven Bianchetto, debe despertar ahora o llegará tarde.

La voz, cada vez más cercana con cada palabra, tenía el poder de quitarle la inconsciencia y traerlo a este mundo carente de la viscosidad de los sueños. La exhortación a despertarse era amable y melodiosa, casi dulce y seductora. Bianchetto abrió los ojos poco a poco, mientras sonreía pensando que, una vez despierto, encontraría a una linda chica tsufuru inclinada sobre él, atenta a sus gestos adormilados y, cuando abriera los ojos por completo, lo saludaría con un tiernísimo _hola, dormilón_ y un delicado beso; diligencia espacial a un lugar mejor que el mundo de los sueños por ser la fantasía y realidad a la vez. La ternura del beso pasaría a ser deseo y el deseo bombearía la sangre suficiente para incendiar el lecho y convertir la flama del cariño en un incendio pasional lleno de desenfreno y jadeos, y un éxtasis delicioso aderezado con el almizcle de sus sexos y la sal de sus cuerpos.

No obstante, el rostro bellísimo de la chica tsufuru no apareció y en su lugar, estaba la expresión preocupada de Onyen, como todas las mañanas.

—¡Qué bueno que despierta, joven Bianchetto! —dijo ella, apartándose un poco de la cama, pero sin dejar de mirarlo—. Son casi las siete de la mañana. Hoy es el cuarto día hábil y quizá llueva por la tarde, si no tiene pensado ir a ninguna parte después de clases, esto no debería ser un problema. Aun así, puedo acompañarlo con una sombrilla en el momento que usted decida.

Bianchetto oyó sin atención a la chica quién, durante toda su perorata, se había quedado ahí de pie junto a la cama, con las manos delante del vientre y los dedos entrelazados. La mirada siempre en el joven tsufuru y la delgada cola alrededor de la cintura.

—No, no lo creo —dijo él, sentándose trabajosamente en la cama. Las cobijas pesaban toneladas y las invisibles garras de la cama lo sujetaban cual constrictora hambrienta—. Necesito volver temprano, pero si no lo hago, prefiero que permanezcas aquí para cuando vuelva.

—¿Es por Mesen? —indagó, respetuosamente la chica.

Bianchetto no respondió. Colocó los pies en el piso, segundos antes de que Onyen le acercara un par de pantuflas.

—¿Qué hay para el desayuno? —cuestionó el joven, rascándose la cabeza por entre las hebras azul oscuro de su cabello. Aún podía sentir la pesadez del sueño montado sobre sus hombros, no lograba explicar su situación, pero con cada día, despertar le costaba cada vez más y más trabajo.

—Le preparé un par de gelatinas, sopa de calamar del Golfo; lo traje vivo en la mañana, y un filete de bisonte de las llanuras del Norte, es mucho mejor que el del Oeste, al menos eso es lo que dicen los expertos.

Aún adormilado, Bianchetto se pregunto cómo era posible que Onyen hablara de la mañana si aún no daban las siete.

—Es demasiado —replicó el tsufuru, poniéndose de pie. Sólo tenía puestos unos calzoncillos blancos. Su cuerpo era delgado y un poco musculoso, al verlo de pie, Onyen no se sorprendió por su desnudez, en cambio, sí se puso en movimiento. La chica se acercó al clóset y de éste sacó una camisa y un pantalón para el joven tsufuru.

—Necesita alimentarse adecuadamente y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, joven Bianchetto.

—No necesito tantos cuidados, no eres mi madre —replicó Bianchetto, y le dio la espalda, alzando los brazos a los costados como para dejar en claro lo que acababa de decir, mientras Onyen lo vestía—. Y ya te dije antes que no es necesario que me llames _joven Bianchetto_ , sólo dime Bianch.

—Lo siento, joven Bianchetto, pero tengo la orden de dirigirme a usted con respeto y no puedo desobedecer.

—Entonces, te ordeno que me llames Bianch.

De rodillas como estaba, acomodando el pantalón del joven tsufuru, Onyen agachó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿Le molesta que le llamé por su nombre completo? —quiso saber, mientras iba por los zapatos.

—Sí, un poco —respondió Bianch, ocultando parte de la verdad.

—En ese caso —replicó Onyen, de nuevo de rodillas frente a él, atándole los zapatos—, le llamaré como usted me pide, joven Bianch.

El otro se sonrió. Se miró en el espejo. Las dos prendas que Onyen había elegido para él no formaban un conjunto, pero sin duda quedaban muy bien juntas. Algunas veces, la chica saiyan hacia cosas como esa sin que él se lo ordenara y, en realidad, no sabía si estaba bien o no, pero lo apreciaba.

Bianchetto, a pesar de lo popular que eran los saiyans de compañía, no había tenido uno en casa y no estaba familiarizado con las funciones que desempeñaban. En ocasiones, se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando si todos los saiyans eran tan eficientes como Onyen y, de ser así, entendía a la perfección la popularidad que habían ganado en tan poco tiempo.

—Joven Bianch —le llamó Onyen, desde el umbral de la habitación—, el desayuno se enfría, ya son las siete.

Bianch dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento y fue a desayunar. Los platillos en la pequeña mesa lucían deliciosos y el aroma que emanaba de ellos terminó por abrirle el apetito. Mientras él comía, Onyen se ocupó de arreglar el cuarto y preparar las cosas que Bianch utilizaría en la universidad.

—Si llueve antes de que salga de clases, iré por usted, joven Bianch —le recordó, despidiéndolo en la puerta.

Bianch asintió desinteresadamente. Estando a unos pasos de la puerta, se detuvo y la miró por sobre el hombro. Onyen seguía sosteniendo la puerta y sonriéndole amablemente.

—¿Sucede algo, joven Bianch? —preguntó, servicial como siempre.

—No, no es nada —replicó Bianch y se fue.

No podía decirle que tenía un mal presentimiento, la inexplicable sensación de que algo malo ocurriría en el día. Este sentimiento no era nuevo para él, Bianch había tenido la misma sensación un día antes de que su padre muriera. Sin embargo, Bianch no le prestaba demasiada atención, porque había estado sintiéndose igual desde hacía ya varios meses. Afortunadamente, no había pasado nada.

Además, pensó, si algo malo fuera a pasar, ¿de qué me serviría hablarlo con una esclava?

* * *

 _01/06/17_

 _Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura de Dragon Ball!_

 _Antes que nada me gustaría dejar claro que este Fan Fic está basado en Dragon Ball. Eventualmente los personajes de la serie aparecerán y seremos tan amigos como siempre, pero no por ahora. Estoy harto de ellos, de todos y cada uno de ellos, después de 250 capítulos de otro Fan Fic, creo que merezco descansar de sus impertinencias a lo largo de DBHS. Así pues, BASANDOME en el Universo de Dragon Ball, voy a inventarme una realidad llena de personajes originales y veremos cómo llegan los engendros de Toriyama a esta historia._

 _Esperaban ver a Vegeta como el galante príncipe que es? Bien, estará, pero no ahora. Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball es un experimento para mí, estoy buscando nuevos métodos, nuevas herramientas y estoy seguro de que aprenderé más con este que con DBHS. Espero que les guste este juego y estaré encantado siempre de que lean lo que yo escriba. Muchas gracias por eso._

 _Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, los demás personajes, a menos de que lo aclare, me pertenecen a mí y son engendros muy queridos que no buscan otra cosa más que provocar._

 _Y como siempre..._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	2. Episodio 02

**Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball**

 _Episodio 02_

Afuera la Capital del Este lucía adormilada, los sonidos característicos de las grandes urbes estaban ausentes a lo largo de las calles perfectamente trazadas de lado a lado de la ciudad. En el cielo las perezosas nubes comenzaban a formar grandes cúmulos, cargados de una lluvia torrencial que no pararía hasta el día siguiente por la madrugada, _lo cual es bueno_ , pensó Bianch, cruzando la calle cuando el semáforo en la esquina le cedió el paso. Durante las semanas anteriores, el calor había llegado a niveles inquietante. Todos en la universidad estaban de acuerdo con que el aire acondicionado dentro de las aulas necesitaba un ajuste de temperatura.

Cosa que no pasaría.

La lluvia, además de calmar el calor sofocante de la ciudad, serviría para el riego de los cultivos en todos los edificios. La sequía comenzaba a tener consecuencias; las plantas de las terrazas y azoteas habían comenzado a cambiar de color. La pérdida de estas plantas era inaceptable, pero gracias a la lluvia pronosticada para ese día, la primera fase de la _lluvia artificial_ no sería puesta en marcha lo cual era francamente un alivio.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer por la tarde, chico?

Bianch miró por sobre el hombro. Detrás de él se acercaba alguien en una motocicleta de una sola rueda. Se detuvo y el otro se colocó junto a él.

—Mesen —saludó Bianch—, ¿necesitas que te acompañe a algún lugar?

Mesen se quitó el casco oscuro de la cabeza, dejando libre su cabellera rubia de príncipe encantador. Clavó su mirada esmeralda en los ojos de Bianch.

—Eres un encanto —replicó, bajando de la moto y arrastrándola junto al camino. Bianch anduvo a su lado—, sabía que podía contar contigo en cualquier momento, pero en esta ocasión sólo quiero invitarte a un café es _Astrobucks_ , si nos damos prisa cuando terminen las clases, llegaremos antes de que empiece la lluvia.

—¡Claro que sí! —aceptó Bianch, con demasiado entusiasmo—, le comentaré a Turma, quizá quiera ir también.

Se detuvieron en el punto en Y que dividía sus caminos.

—Sí, coméntale —replicó Mesen—, esperemos que hoy no esté tan ocupada como estos últimos días. Nos vemos al rato, pon atención a las clases o te quitaré la beca.

Mesen siempre se despedía de esa forma. Al principio a Bianch no le había hecho mucha gracia que Mesen bromeara con su beca, pero luego se acostumbró al carisma de su amigo y dejó de prestarle tanta atención al tema. Después de todo, ese era el mejor consejo que Mesen le había dado a lo largo del tiempo que se conocían.

Bianch agitó la mano mientras Mesen se alejaba sobre la motocicleta. Cuando lo perdió de vista, giró a su izquierda y contemplo el edificio delante de él. Era una estructura sencilla, sin adornos, sólo el nombre de la facultad en letras doradas y el nombre de la especialidad debajo de éste en letras plateadas, ambos colocados sobre la entrada.

—Medicina —leyó Bianch en voz baja, mantra que había adoptado con el paso de los años para no olvidar la razón por la cual todos los días caminaba por ese sendero de concreto—. Inmunología.

Avanzó decidido, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que cada paso hacia el interior del edificio, era un paso más cerca de su objetivo; los conocimientos necesarios para luchar contra la enfermedad y la muerte.

—¡Bianch! —lo llamó alguien antes de internarse en el pasillo principal del edificio. El joven tsufuru se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

Al pie de las escaleras estaba una chica de cabello violeta y mirada celeste, sus hebras se derramaban sobre sus hombros hasta los pechos redondos de adolescente casi mujer. Su sonrisa cálida alegró el corazón de Bianch.

—Hola, Turma —saludó, con una sonrisa más grande que la dedicada a Mesen.

—Me alegro de verte —continuó la chica, con voz dulce—, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.

—Es verdad —replicó Bianch, y dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Quiso decirle algo más pero Turma se adelantó.

—Debo irme ahora, espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo pronto.

Se despidió y echó a correr.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo Bianch, desde media escalinata—. Mesen quiere que vayamos por la tarde a _Astrobucks_.

—Lo pensaré, me encanta la idea, si puedo, los veré allá —dijo y estuvo a punto de irse, pero antes agregó—: por cierto, qué bien combinaste hoy.

Gritó, haciendo alusión a su vestimenta y se fue. Bianch se quedó estático un momento, mientras veía cómo su amiga se alejaba hacia el edificio vecino. Pediatría rezaban sus letras plateadas. Tras lanzar un largo suspiro, Bianch volvió al pasillo y se internó por éste hacia el aula de su primera clase. Andando con paso apresurado, trataba de descubrir la razón por la cual Turma se había distanciado tanto de ellos. La primera razón que le vino a Bianch, fueron las clases. Posiblemente los tutores de Turma habían comenzado a cargarlos de investigaciones, y eso la dejaba con muy poco tiempo libre. Al llegar al aula, Bianch descartó esta posibilidad. Mesen estaba en regeneración; una rama de la medicina relativamente nueva, y sus deberes de investigación eran brutales. Si él podía hacer los deberes y tomarse un café con Bianch, Turma también podía hacerlo, ergo, no eran los estudios lo que la mantenían alejada de ellos.

¿Entonces qué era?

Bianch sabía, aunque lo negaría por siempre, que la única alternativa que restaba era la terrible realidad de que Turma ya no estaba a gusto con ellos. Se notaba sobre todo en esos saludos exprés de la chica cada vez que sus caminos coincidían en el campus de la universidad. La idea le parecía odiosa a Bianch y quiso extirparla de su mente, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero esto en lugar de ayudarle empeoró las cosas.

 _Quizá_ , susurro una voz ácida dentro de su cabeza, _no está cansada de ustedes, únicamente de ti. De lo contrario, ¿porque se quedó a escucharte sólo cuando le dijiste que Mesen quería salir?, tal vez él no se ha percatado de esta ausencia porque para él no está ausente._

—¡No, cállate! —dijo Bianch, atacando la mesa con sus puños. Las palabras en su mente ocultaban un secreto muy desagradable y real.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción en cuanto al tema, joven Bianchetto? —cuestionó el tutor, sorprendido y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que todos sus compañeros dentro del aula.

En ese momento Bianch recordó que estaba en el aula de clases. Lidiar con sus pensamientos lo había arrancado por completo de la realidad. Avergonzado, se puso de pie y trató de recordar qué estaba diciendo el tutor. No supo cuál era el tema.

—Lo lamento, no tengo ninguna discrepancia con usted o sus conocimientos —dijo, presentando una amplia reverencia.

—Tome asiento y ponga atención. —terminó el tutor y continuó con la clase.

Bianch se sentó y se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando escuchó las risitas divertidas de algunos de sus compañeros. Durante el resto de la clase, no dejó de recriminarse su falta de atención. Nunca antes se había perdido de esa forma en sus pensamientos, trataría que no pasara de nuevo. Turma era alguien importante para él, un poco más que Mesen, bueno, tan amiga como él, o sea, sólo ellos dos eran sus amigos y, bueno… por eso la quería, ¡pero como amigos!

Bianch sintió cómo el color le subió al rostro y de nueva cuenta trató de silenciar sus pensamientos, no quería golpear la mesa e interrumpir la clase otra vez. Dejó sus especulaciones para después. Si Turma decía que estaba más ocupada y por eso no podía salir con ellos, bueno, a ellos sólo les quedaba apoyarla. Si se había cansado de salir con ellos, pues ni modo, debían respetar su decisión. Aunque ella no les había dicho nada al respecto.

Muy a pesar de haberse dicho que pondría atención a sus clases y no pensaría más en los motivos inciertos de Turma, Bianch no pudo ignorar el abismo de posibilidades que se habría justo delante de él para explicar el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Las clases fueron eternas a pesar de no haberle prestado atención. Los temas se le hicieron tediosos a Bianch y no pudo captar nada acerca de las exposiciones de sus tutores. Cuando la última de sus clases finalizó, salió corriendo del aula, atravesó los pasillos a la carrera y voló sobre las escaleras en busca de la entrada principal. Sin detenerse, corrió hacia el edificio vecino, con la esperanza de toparse con Turma e increparla con sus preocupaciones, exigirle que resolviera, de una vez, todo el misterio para que de esa forma Bianch pudiera seguir concentrado en sus estudios.

—¡Oye libre! —le llamó Mesen, cerca de la entrada a Inmunología, con las manos agitándose en el aire—. No huyas, quedamos de ir al _astrobucks_.

Bianch detuvo su carrera y dudó un segundo si volver con su amigo o ir en busca de la chica. Después de un momento, se decidió por la primera opción.

—No te desanimes —consoló Mesen—, ambos pensamos en lo mismo. Hace un momento hablé con Turma, quise interceptarla antes de que huyera y contarle mi plan de tomar un café. Dijo que ya se lo habías comentado.

Mientras hablaba, Mesen pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bianch y lo conducía hacia el estacionamiento de estudiantes entre el mar de alumnos que se dirigía hacia allá.

—¿Aceptó venir? —preguntó Bianch, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera de hace un momento.

—Dijo que lo pensaría —concluyó Mesen, activando la puerta del auto—, sube está abierto.

Bianch rodeó el auto y, antes de subir, cuestionó:

—¿No habías llegado en motocicleta por la mañana?

—Así es —respondió Mesen con una sonrisa de todos los dientes en el rostro. Subió al auto sin dar una explicación.

Una vez que estuvieron los dos arriba, Mesen puso el auto en marcha y salieron del campus rápidamente.

—¿No te parece extraño? —comenzó Mesen, incorporándose al fluido tránsito de la tarde.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bianch, haciéndose el loco.

—A Turma, por supuesto —replicó Mesen, acelerando un poco—. Quiero decir, entiendo que se preocupe por sus notas y quiera hacer perfectas todas sus investigaciones, pero eso no justifica que se haya alejado de nosotros de la forma en la que lo hizo, ¿no te parece?

Bianch, antes de responder, se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber pensado que sus amigos lo estaban engañando.

—Sí, pero tampoco nos dijo que estuviera ocupada. —dijo, sin agregar nada más.

—¡Exacto!, estoy seguro de que algo está ocultando —hizo una pausa mientras daba la vuelta en una calle, luego prosiguió—. La verdad creí que estaban saliendo como pareja a espaldas de mí.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! —dijo Bianch, sorprendido, aunque le habría gustado que eso pasara.

—Pensé lo mismo —dijo Mesen—. Estoy seguro de que no me lo ocultarían, somos amigos y ese tipo de cosas no se guardan. Entre nosotros no debería haber secretos.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Bianch, mirando por la ventanilla del auto. Alguna vez había pensado que si él y Turma iniciaban una relación, lo mejor sería no contarle nada a Mesen, por lo menos durante algún tiempo. Por esta razón las palabras de su amigo lo hacían sentirse un poco incómodo, tal vez no lo había engañado, pero había pensado en hacerlo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando? —interrogó Bianch, sin darse cuenta de que Mesen se había detenido delante de un bar.

—La verdad es que no —aceptó Mesen, en un largo suspiro—, sólo espero que no sea por una tontería.

Dijo esto último dedicándole una sonrisa franca a Bianch, éste la devolvió y bajaron del auto. Sólo en ese momento Bianch se percató del lugar en el que estaban.

—¡Oye esto no es _astrobucks_! —recriminó a su amigo por sobre el auto, pero Mesen no le prestó atención.

—Más te vale no rayarlo —le dijo con un tono hostil y la mirada encendida por la desconfianza a un joven saiyan que recibió las llaves del auto con la cabeza agachada.

—Seré cuidadoso, señor, se lo asegu…

—No te creo —atajó Mesen y rodeo el auto, dejando al saiyan con las palabras en la boca.

—Tan carismático como siempre —comentó Bianch, sin humor en la voz, recordando el comentario de Onyen en la mañana.

—Nunca con ellos —replicó Mesen, dejando claro que no le interesaba el tema en absoluto.

Se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento, seguido por Bianch, quien le dedicó una mirada fugaz al saiyan que estacionaría el auto de su amigo. No supo identificar del todo la expresión en su rostro; parecía sereno, a gusto, como si el comentario de Mesen más que ofenderlo, le pareciera divertido. _¿Se está burlando de Mesen?_ , se preguntó Bianch y desechó la idea casi al mismo tiempo. No era posible que un saiyan se burlara de un tsufuru, además de no tener la inteligencia para ello, seguramente lo tenían prohibido.

El bar era un sitio elegante. En medio de todo, había una pequeña pista donde quién quisiera, podía bailar al ritmo de la música del DJ establecido al fondo. Al costado izquierdo de éste, se encontraba la barra, donde tres tsufurus, muy hábiles con las manos, preparaban las bebidas que los clientes pedían. La concurrencia dentro era muy poca, por los rincones, entre las sombras del lugar, había salitas disponibles y en los bancos colocados contra la barra había apenas tres sujetos y dos chicas.

—¿Turma sabe que estaremos aquí? —cuestionó Bianch, tomando asiento en uno de los pequeños sofás.

—¿No te lo dije? —se extrañó Mesen—. Ella me pidió que viniéramos a este lugar.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué querría que viniéramos a un lugar como éste?

—Ni idea —dijo Mesen, encogiéndose de hombros—, tal vez nos va a confesar que se unió a una mafia y éste su cuartel secreto.

—No lo dudó. —replicó Bianch, entre risas.

En realidad no sabía que esperar de esa reunión. Tenía pensado que en cuanto salieran de clases hablaría con Turma y todas sus dudas quedarían resueltas. No obstante, haberse encontrado con Mesen y descubrir que él estaba igual de confundido, lo ponía de nuevo en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —pregunto una chica saiyan muy parecida a Onyen, pero con el cabello más corto.

—Quiero una cerveza —exigió Mesen, sin tacto alguno y sin mirar a la chica.

—Que sean dos —agregó Bianch, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a la chica saiyan. Ésta se alejó con una reverencia.

—No te haría daño ser un poco más amable con ellos —comentó Bianch, tratando de no sonar como un anciano que pretende sermonear.

—Pero a ti sí te hará daño confiar tanto en ellos —atajó Mesen—. Te lo aseguro, nada bueno puede venir de un saiyan.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te molestan tanto —comentó Bianch, bajando la voz mientras hablaba. En ese momento, la chica saiyan volvía con el par de cervezas que habían ordenado.

—No son como nosotros —replicó Mesen, dedicándole una mirada fulminante a la chica—, son criaturas despreciables y viles, en las que no puedes confiar.

La chica agachó la mirada a modo de disculpa y se retiró apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó Bianch—, no necesitabas decirlo delante de ella.

—Vamos, no me digas que eres uno de esos tontos amantes de los saiyans.

—No, no lo soy, pero esa chica no te hizo nada. No tenías motivos para ser grosero.

—Como sea —atajó Mesen, agitando la mano delante de él—, un día te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. No deberíamos confiar tanto en esas bestias, ahora están por todas partes. No puedes ni siquiera venir a beber una cerveza con tus amigos porque habrá saiyans hasta en la sopa, ¿no te das cuenta?

Bianch se preparó para replicar. No obstante, cerró la boca y pensó en las palabras de Mesen.

—Hace unos años los utilizábamos sólo para la construcción y la minería, esas cosas estaban bien —explicó Mesen, al ver que Bianch estaba dispuesto escucharlo—, pero ¿saiyans de compañía?, eso es demasiado.

—No es tan malo —replicó Bianch y bebió un sorbo de cerveza—, creo que si ahora son de compañía, es porque de verdad son útiles en las labores cotidianas.

—No lo son —atajó Mesen—, y es peligroso que permitan la distribución de saiyans a gran escala, después serán tantos como las ratas de la alcantarilla y no podremos controlarlos.

—¡Estás exagerando! —dijo Bianch, con una sonora risa—. No hay forma de que un saiyan de compañía le haga daño a su amo, para eso existen las Tres Leyes del doctor Raichi, ningún saiyan puede romper ni oponerse a esas leyes, ¡son inviolables!

—Eres crédulo en exceso —sentenció Mesen, bebió de su cerveza y continuó—. No dudo de la capacidad del doctor Raichi, todos debemos estar agradecidos con él por las comodidades y los adelantos científicos que nos ha brindado gracias a sus investigaciones, pero creo que con esto se equivocó. En algún momento…

Mesen guardó silencio de repente. Bianch estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía, pero la chica saiyan se adelantó.

—¿Desean un par más? —preguntó, sacando dos botellas de cerveza de un contenedor frío.

—Sí, está bien —aceptó Bianch. Por su parte, Mesen miraba a otro lado, claramente molestó y desinteresado. Cuando está se fue, se inclino sobre la mesa, acercándose lo más posible. Al hablar lo hizo casi en susurros.

—En algún momento a uno de esos monos se le meterá la idea de la libertad en la cabeza, infectará a los demás y entonces vamos a tener problemas de verdad.

Bebió el resto de su primera cerveza, mientras le daba tiempo a Bianch de meditar sus palabras. Luego continuó:

—Utilizar saiyans en los hogares fue una tontería, ahora todos ellos están en contacto directo con nosotros, aprendiendo nuestras costumbres, nuestra historia, conociéndonos más de lo que deberían. ¿Sabes cuál es el peor de los problemas? —Bianch negó con la cabeza, intrigado—, esos idiotas que tratan a sus saiyans como iguales, por su culpa esas bestias creerán que deberían tener derechos, ser tratados de forma digna y ser considerados ciudadanos del planeta, pero no son más que bestias de trabajo, así como deben quedarse.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Bianch pensaba que su amigo estaba un poco paranoico. Era cierto que algunos tsufurus trataban de forma inadecuada a sus saiyans, haciéndolos parte de sus familias o adjudicándoles derechos que no les correspondían y ni hablar de los grupos sociales en favor de los saiyans, ¡ellos sí eran un dolor de cabeza!, luchando contra el sistema por beneficios que perjudicarían a todos.

—Sólo espero que tú no seas así con esa saiyan de la universidad.

Las palabras se Mesen interrumpieron los pensamientos de Bianch.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió, alzando la voz un poco más de lo debido. Miro alrededor, esperando no haber llamado demasiado la atención. Se sentó de nuevo y continuó con un tono de voz más bajó—. Sólo dejo que me ayude con los deberes de la casa por eso me la asignaron y esas son sus funciones

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó Mesen, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Confiesa canalla, ¿verdad que también le pides satisfacer tus deseos sexuales?

Bianch escupió un poco de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —se escandalizó.

—¿Tienes a alguien que complace tus deseos sexuales, Bianch? —preguntó Turma, quien apenas había llegado y sólo había escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —casi chilló Bianch, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—¡Claro que sí!, todos hacen lo mismo —declaró Mesen, el único que se divertía con la situación.

—Eso es verdad —opinó la acompañante de Turma—, no deberías avergonzarte, es algo completamente normal y divertido.

Agregó lo último con una sonrisa cautivadoramente carmín. Bianch y Mesen miraron sorprendidos a la desconocida tomada del brazo de Turma.

La mujer lucía algunos años más que ellos. Bianch cálculo cinco, pero había algo en la belleza de la mujer que ocultaba su verdadera edad en el abismo fascinante de sus ojos esmeralda. La ropa que vestía la mujer se ceñía a su cuerpo, el cual no era el de una modelo de revista, pero atraía de todas formas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Bianch pudo notar que la presencia de la mujer atraía la atención de todos los tsufurus en un lugar. Era un poco más alta que Turma y su cabello ondulado resbalaba por sus hombros en una cascada rosada. Su mirada estaba clavada en la expresión atónita de Bianch, quien no sabía si su corazón se había detenido o palpitaba tan rápido que era sólo un zumbido eterno e ininterrumpido.

—Quiero presentarles a Rosseola —dijo Turma—, la culpable de que haya estado tan ausente últimamente.

* * *

 _1600hrs  
_ _03/06/17_

 _Bien pues ahí está, el segundo episodio y creo que comenzamos a conocer un poco más las posturas de estos dos. Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan la siguiente actualización._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	3. Episodio 03

**Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball**

 _Episodio 03_

El puño de Turma, dirigido por la vergüenza y la furia, se estrelló en la mejilla izquierda de Bianch, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Turma tenía el rostro colorado y sentía que el agua de su cuerpo escapaba en nubes calientes eyectadas por sus orejas del mismo color que su rostro.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le dijo, queriendo escapar o enterrar el rostro en la tierra—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

Bianch se sobaba la mejilla, la cual estaría inflamada durante un par de días. Mesen comenzó a burlarse de la situación. Rosseola se unió a la risa de Mesen, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Por cómo lo dijiste. —se defendió Bianch, aún con dolor en el rostro.

—Debes recordar —dijo Mesen, tratando de calmar su risa—, que Bianch es un poco bruto y siempre dice lo primero que le pasa por la mente.

—No somos pareja —sentenció Turma, todavía con el rostro colorado—, Rosseola es amiga de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo y ha venido a visitarnos desde el Distrito Número 6.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bianch—, no quería ofenderte.

—Pues lo hiciste y no voy a perdonarte.

—Vamos, Turma, no tienes por qué ser tan dura con él —lo defendió Rosseola y le acarició la mejilla delicadamente a Bianch—. Si pasabas tanto tiempo con él, es obvio que piense que somos pareja, ¿no ves que está celoso?

Sus palabras sorprendieron a los tres amigos.

—¿Celoso yo? ¡No, eso no es verdad! —dijo Bianch, sintiendo el rostro encendido. Miró a Turma, esperando ver en su reacción un poco de esperanza, ilusión o lo que fuera que le indicara que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Rosseola rió un poco más fuerte y dijo:

—Te atrapé, ahora estamos a mano.

Le colocó la mano en la cabeza y lo despeinó un poco. Bianch se tranquilizó un poco. Sonrió nervioso, pensando que era mejor dejar el tema y continuar con la tarde como si nada hubiese pasado, de todas formas, sabía que un tsufuru como él no tendría ninguna posibilidad con una chica como ella.

Turma y Rosseola se acomodaron de un lado de la mesa y Bianch junto con Mesen quedaron al otro lado. La chica saiyan acudió nuevamente a la mesa y les preguntó a las recién llegadas si estaban listas para ordenar. Instantes después, había en la mesa una cerveza para cada quien.

—Turma me ha hablado poco de ustedes —comenzó Rosseola, tras abrir su cerveza y probar un poco de esta—, la verdad es que no he dejado de hablar de las cosas de Número Seis. Ustedes dos también estudian medicina, ¿cierto?

—Así es —respondió Mesen—, aunque no estamos en la misma especialidad. Yo estoy en regeneración, la rama más nueva de la medicina tsufuru.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Rosseola—, he leído muchos artículos sobre el tema, los adelantos que los científicos están haciendo últimamente son asombrosos.

—Es verdad —aceptó Mesen—, el ritmo de avance es superior a cualquier otra disciplina en cualquier época de la historia. Estoy seguro de que es una de las ramas más importantes de la actualidad. ¿Se imagina lo que podríamos lograr si pudiéramos perfeccionar la regeneración?

—Sin duda sería mucho más de lo que yo pueda pensar. Lo primero que me viene a la mente son todos los obreros saiyan que perdieron alguna extremidad en las minas por…

—¿Es una broma? —interrumpió Mesen, colocando su cerveza en la mesa con un golpe seco.

Turma y Bianch intercambiaron una mirada, ambos sabían que la situación No iría nada bien a partir de ese momento.

—No, lo digo muy en serio —replicó Rosseola, tranquilamente—. Todos esos esclavos ahora están detenidos sin ser aprovechados en ningún sentido. Si podemos devolverles la capacidad de laborar, las minas serán más eficientes. Mi esposo es dueño de una mina a las afueras de Número Seis y los accidentes ocurren por más precauciones que se tomen. Actualmente tengo cerca de 500 saiyans incapacitados para trabajar, porque les falta una, dos o todas las extremidades. Por más que les asignamos tareas sencillas no podemos considerarlos útiles si no entran a la mina como los demás.

—Haría bien en deshacerse de ellos, son demasiados.

—¿Matar a tantos saiyans? —cuestionó Turma—, eso sería muy cruel.

—Tienes razón, Mesen, pero también te equivocas —explicó Rosseola—. Si fueran una docena de saiyans, nos desearíamos de ellos sin problema, si tuviéramos cincuenta de ellos, nos quedaríamos unos cuantos y los demás serían arrojados al barranco.

Turma le dedicó una mirada escandalizada.

—Es la verdad, Turma, si un esclavo no te sirve, lo mejor que puedes hacer es deshacerte de el —comentó Rosseola, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Pero, como dije, son demasiados para deshacernos de ellos. Hace un año uno de los túneles colapsó sobre ellos. De inmediato, los demás trataron de ayudarles, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de dar la orden, ellos mismos sabían que debían ayudar a los otros.

Estas palabras llamaron la atención de Bianch, quien tratado de ligar esto con las palabras de Mesen, pero la cerveza ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en el cerebro del tsufuru y la idea le dio risa.

—Perdimos cerca de doscientos saiyans —siguió Rosseola—, y meses de trabajo. La mina redujo su producción durante un largo periodo, recién ahora estamos saliendo de la mala racha. Si pudiéramos sanar a los saiyans que tenemos inutilizados, recuperaríamos el ritmo de producción en poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué no comprar otros saiyans? —preguntó Bianch.

—Podríamos hacerlo —respondió Rosseola y dio un largo trago a su cerveza, hasta que se la terminó. De inmediato, la saiyan se acercó a la mesa e intercambio la botella vacía por una nueva. Rosseola le dedico una sonrisa antes de proseguir—. La moda ahora es tener saiyans en casa y en otros ámbitos. Los comerciantes tienen cada vez menos reservas de los del tipo rudo, para el trabajo pesado. Su negocio ahora depende del tipo delgado y estilizado, como el de ella.

Finalizó haciendo referencia a la saiyan que los atendía, señalándola con un leve movimiento de la botella en su mano.

—¿No puedes utilizarlos a ellos en las minas? —preguntó Turma, con creciente curiosidad.

Bianch puso atención en las palabras y la forma de hablar de su amiga. Ella y Rosseola parecían muy íntimas, como si tuvieran entre ellas un secreto muy bien guardado.

—Lo intentamos —aceptó Rosseola—, y nos dimos cuenta de algo realmente curioso.

Hizo una pausa y bebió la mitad de su cerveza, después continuó.

—Parece ser que hay cierta hostilidad entre las diferentes clases de saiyans. Los de clase minera, así los diferenciamos en casa, hostigan demasiado a los saiyans de compañía. No sé si lo hacen por control de territorio, porque son más débiles o por alguna otra razón, pero no funcionó, la docena completa de nuevos saiyans murió en los túneles, en un derrumbe que ellos mismos provocaron accidentalmente. Los de clase minera no compartían sus trucos, ni sus técnicas para hacer más seguras las minas con los saiyans de compañía.

—Seguramente ellos los mataron. —agregó Mesen, con una mueca de desprecio. Luego de su comentario, terminó su cerveza y pidió otra.

—Mi esposo también lo pensó —replicó Rosseola, tan tranquila como a lo largo de toda la tarde—. Pero no pudo ser por las Tres Leyes y porque ellos mismos…

—Todos confían demasiado en las Tres Leyes —intervino Mesen, cuando la chica saiyans colocó la cerveza nueva en la mesa—, no se dan cuenta de que es un error.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —recriminó Rosseola, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Mesen—. Las Tres Leyes son el resultado del trabajo del Dr. Raichi, investigación a la que dedicó su vida y por la cual sacrificó la vida de su esposa y su familia. Lo que estás diciendo es una falta de respeto y consideración al científico más grande e importante del planeta. Me gustaría ver que tuvo hicieras los mismos sacrificios que él por millones de desconocidos, entre los que habrá incrédulos como tú. ¡Desagradecido de mierda!

Bianch y Turma se quedaron atónitos por las palabras de Rosseola. El rostro de la mujer estaba crispado por la furia. Bianch se dio cuenta de que con una mano aferraba la botella y la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño de nudillos blancos.

—Confía todo lo que quieras en esas bestias —dijo Mesen, poniéndose de pie—. Al final van a pagarlo muy claro.

Con grandes zancadas, salió del lugar, echando lumbre por los ojos y con los puños apretados.

—¿No piensas ir con él? —cuestionó Turma, sacando a Bianch de su ensimismamiento. Quiso replicar algo, decir que no, quería antes una explicación, pero tenía toda la cara adormilada por la sorpresa y no podría decir absolutamente nada.

Torpemente se puso de pie y fue detrás de Mesen. Cuando salió, se encontró a su amigo lanzando una serie de insultos al saiyan que le entregaba sus llaves.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó Bianch, acercándose al lado del conductor.

Mesen no lo espero, subió al auto y cerro de un portazo.

—No deberías conducir, has bebido demasiado. —le pidió Bianch, por la ventanilla del auto.

—Estaré bien —atajó Mesen, programando el piloto automático del auto.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Bianch, preocupado.

Mesen suspiro y colocó las manos en el volante apretándolo un poco, mientras se tranquilizaba.

—Sí, lo prometo —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a Bianch. Después agregó—: lamento que nuestra salida no haya ido tan bien.

—No te preocupes, sacar a los demás de sus casillas es tu especialidad.

Mesen sonrió.

—Lo es, ¿no es cierto? Algún día lo conseguiré contigo, ya verás.

—Y entonces te golpearé tan fuerte que perderás todos los dientes.

—¡Oh, por favor!, no puedo esperar para tener la sensual sonrisa de un anciano.

Rieron un poco más.

—Discúlpame con Turma, no salí de ahí de la mejor forma. —añadió Mesen.

—Lo haré, pero después tendrás que disculparte con ella.

Mesen asintió y le estrechó la mano a Bianch.

—Ten cuidado con esa mujer, no parece una muy buena influencia para un chico inmaduro como tú.

—Ya vete. —atajó Bianch.

—Te lo digo en serio, esa mujer podría mostrarte cosas que te provocarán pesadillas.

—Como tú digas —dijo Bianch, apartándose del auto—. Ve con cuidado.

—Tú también. —replicó Mesen y puso el auto en marcha.

Bianch permaneció un momento en el hogar, viendo cómo el auto de su amigo se alejaba por el carril central a una velocidad estándar, controlada por el piloto automático. Por lo menos, pensó Bianch, llegará seguro casa.

Aguardó un momento antes de ingresar de nuevo al bar, quería darle algo más de tiempo a Rosseola para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Todo bien, señor? ¿Necesita un taxi? —el saiyan que estacionaba los autos se acercó a Bianch respetuosamente. Era del tipo _saiyan de compañía_ , como los había llamado Rosseola. Era un sujeto un poco más bajito que Bianch, de cabello castaño oscuro y los brazos delicados. Al verlo, Bianch imaginó que de verdad no serviría para la mina o la construcción. Aunque tampoco había visto a un saiyan del tipo minero.

—No, estoy bien. —respondió Bianch, considerando por primera vez las palabras de Mesen. ¿Sería posible que un saiyan desobedeciera alguna de las Tres Leyes? De acuerdo a las investigaciones del Dr. Raichi, eso era imposible e infinidad de estudios lo demostraban. ¿Cómo podía Mesen considerar siquiera lo contrario?

El saiyan asintió con una reverencia y volvió a su puesto antes de que Bianch se atreviera a preguntarle cualquier cosa. El joven tsufuru lanzó un suspiro y miró los edificios alrededor. Todos ellos se alzaban imponentes, con luces diversas y figuras variadas. En las fachadas había muchísimos anuncios que representaban diferentes cosas, todos ellos con letras grandes y rostros de tsufurus contentos y satisfechos por el producto anunciado. Los letreros grandes tenían una descripción mayor, pero básicamente era eso, color y letras vendiendo cosas necesarias para la vida diaria. A Bianch le gustaba eso, contemplar el colorido de la ciudad con todos esos anuncios, de algunos, incluso, podía escuchar un poco de música. Las nubes se paseaban perezosamente por entre las puntas de los rascacielos. Bianch sabía que para la construcción que todos esos edificios se habían utilizado miles de saiyans y tecnología muy avanzada.

—¿No vas a volver? —cuestionó la delicada voz de Rosseola detrás de él.

—Sí, sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire. —respondió Bianch, apartando sus pensamientos de golpe.

—Esperaba encontrarme con tu amigo. Siento que debo disculparme con ambos —explicó la mujer, colocándose junto a él.

—No es necesario —replicó Bianch—, este tipo de temas siempre se salen de control.

Rosseola le dedicó una mirada perspicaz.

—No me mal entienda —se apresuró a decir Bianch—. Sólo digo que el debate alrededor de este tema es demasiado engorroso y pocas veces se llega a una conclusión favorable para ambas partes.

—En eso tienes razón —convino Rosseola con una sonrisa—, ¿tú de qué bando de eres?

Ahora fue Bianch quien le dedicó una mirada incriminatoria a ella.

—No quiero pelear —se defendió la mujer—, soy muy tolerante a la hora de hablar de los saiyans. Sin embargo, las faltas de respeto al Dr. Raichi no las tolero demasiado bien. Su trabajo es admirable y lo respeto muchísimo, pocas personas creyeron en él y ahora todos los escépticos son sus seguidores. No podríamos enumerar los beneficios que nos ha dado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Bianch—, sin su trabajo no seríamos la civilización que somos ahora, pero aún hay mucho por hacer.

—Sin duda —aceptó Rosseola—, vayamos adentro, no quiero que Turma crea que también estoy peleando contigo, eso la preocuparía.

—¡Oh, no!, sólo eso nos falta, tener a Turma preocupada —contestó Bianch, provocando las risas de Rosseola.

—Así que ya la has visto preocupada, ¿eh?

—Ni te imaginas —respondió Bianch.

Ambos entraron bromeando al lugar, hasta llegar junto a Turma.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó la chica, aliviada y curiosa a un tiempo.

—Nada importante —dijo Rosseola, sonriendo y guiñándole uno ojo a Bianch— ¿quieren pedir algo para comer? Creo que podríamos estar aquí un rato más.

Los dos jóvenes aceptaron. Rosseola se encargó de pedir algunos menús y la saiyan que los atendía los trajo enseguida, junto con la sugerencia del chef. Rosseola, oriunda del Distrito Número Seis, no tenía idea de lo que era el _pastole_ , así que pidió uno, para experimentar, como era su costumbre.

—No deberías pedir eso, no vas a poder con él. —sentenció Turma.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

—De acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí. —se deslindó Turma de la responsabilidad.

Ella y Bianch pidieron una sencilla sopa de algas de pantano y una ronda más de cervezas.

Mientras comían, Rosseola se mostró interesada en la especialidad a la que acudía Bianch.

—Con el alboroto de hace un momento no tuve oportunidad de preguntártelo.

Hablaba aspirando mucho aire, sintiendo un escozor ardoroso en la lengua. Su frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor y sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas como su vestido. En ese momento, Turma pidió un vaso de lactosa con un par de hielos, la saiyan lo llevó enseguida.

—¿Soy yo o ya lo tenía listo? —comentó con Bianch, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y respondió a Rosseola.

—Estoy en la especialidad de inmunología.

—¡Vaya!, tú no te andas con rodeos, ¿eh? —comentó Rosseola, abanicándose el rostro con la mano.

Turma estaba divertidísima viéndola, pero aún no se atrevía a decir nada.

—Sé de buena fuente que en esa especialidad el trabajo de investigación y desarrollo no se termina nunca. ¿Por qué elegiste esa? —cuestionó, sin dejar de abanicarse.

—Por eso mismo —respondió Bianch, tratando de no reírse de ella como lo estaba haciendo Turma—. Las enfermedades inmunológicas son tantas y mutan a una velocidad alarmante, nuestra especie necesita que logremos erradicarlas por completo de una vez por todas. De lo contrario, podría ocurrir otra pandemia, como la de hace veinticinco años.

—Tienes razón —jadeo Rosseola, tratando de hablar sin sentir que la lengua le quemara— ¿cómo diablos pueden comer esto? —interrogó, ya sin poder evitar el jadear sonoramente y abanicarse el rostro con ambas manos.

—Porque toda la vida lo hemos comido —replicó Turma divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de su amiga—. Te dije que no ibas a poder con él, hasta para nosotros es muy picoso. Toma, debe esto.

Le indicó acercándole el bazo de lactosa. Rosseola lo bebió todo de un trago. Dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe sonoro y exhaló ruidosamente.

—Pensé que no había solución contra el picor de la comida. —jadeó la mujer, un poco más tranquila que antes.

—Todos piensan esto —dijo Turma—, así podemos burlarnos de ellos durante más tiempo.

—Que cruel, ya decía yo que debí de haberte dejado caer de la cuna cuando tuve la oportunidad. —dijo Rosseola.

—Este es tu castigo por no haberlo hecho. —bromeó Turma.

—Bueno, dejando de lado el picoso sabor de boca —dijo Rosseola, mucho más tranquila que antes y sin escozor en la lengua. Miró a Bianch muy seriamente, como si quisiera mirar su alma por entre sus pupilas—. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de las peleas de saiyans?

Bianch retrocedió ante la pregunta y la intensidad con la que se lo habían preguntado. Le dedicó una mirada a Turma y en sus ojos celestes percibió la misma seriedad que en el rostro de Rosseola. El joven tsufuru se sintió intimidado entonces por la incomodidad del momento y la seriedad de la pregunta. No sabía de qué forma contestar a eso, la verdad no sabía cómo contestar a nada que tuviera que ver con los saiyans. Se removió en su asiento y se miró las manos, jugueteó con los dedos sobre la mesa y dijo:

—Nunca me llamaron la atención, tampoco las peleas de tsufuru. Cuando estudias medicina, estos ratos libres en los que puedes reunirte con tus amigos son escasos.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

—Te lo dije —dijo Turma, de un momento a otro—, no esperaba menos de él.

—Supongo que sería absurdo preguntarle lo mismo a Mesen, ¿cierto? —se aventuró Rosseola.

—No —se adelantó Bianch a responder—, pero su respuesta sería muy similar a lo de hace un rato.

—Exacto —agregó Turma—, por lo mismo será mejor no mencionarle nada de esto. No me mal entiendan es un gran tsufuru y me agrada muchísimo. A ambos. No quiero que se moleste con nosotros.

Bianch asintió en silencio, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que no debía mencionar a Mesen.

—Muy bien —continuó Rosseola—, si estamos de acuerdo en eso, Bianch, me gustaría invitarte a ti también a la Arena. El próximo fin de semana habrá una función especial, traída desde el Número Seis, hogar de los más grandes guerreros saiyans, quienes van a desafiar a los escuetoss guerreros de la Capital del Este.

Ante estas palabras, Bianch enarcó una ceja.

—De verdad te apasionan estas cosas, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Turma.

—Cuando los veas, entenderás porque son tan emocionantes, los viejos combates de los tsufurus no se comparan con estas batallas, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué dices, Bianch, te gustaría acompañar a estas indefensas chicas a un lugar lleno de feroces guerreros en que se matan entre sí para la diversión de la multitud?

Bianch conoció entonces el poder de convencimiento de Rosseola.

* * *

 _2042hrs  
_ _04/06/17_

 _Bueno, bueno, yo esperaba, la verdad, que Rosseola y Mesen se llevaran muy bien, aunque claro... no se puede todo en esta vida.  
No se pierdan la siguiente actualización!_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	4. Episodio 04

**Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball**

 _Episodio 04_

Cuando Bianch volvió a casa se sentía muy mareado por el alcohol. Fuera del bar Turma y Rosseola lo habían ayudado a pedir un taxi y ellas se habían ido en otro, después de todo, Rosseola se estaba quedando en la casa de Turma. Luego de que el taxista se fuera, Bianch se acercó tambaleante a la puerta de su edificio. Le resultó imposible abrir la puerta la cual, como medida extra de seguridad, tenían la opción de ingresaron código para abrir después de cierta hora en la noche.

Por suerte para Bianch, la puerta se abrió desde el otro lado. Educadamente, se apartó un poco de la puerta, pero nadie salió del edificio.

—Adelante, joven Bianch —le dijo la suave voz de Onyen—, si se queda más tiempo fuera, podría enfermarse.

Bianch le dedicó una mirada atónita y extraviada a la saiyan antes de entrar. Por el pasillo se tambaleó un poco, antes de que Onyen lo detuviera del brazo y lo obligara suavemente a pegarse contra la pared.

—Espere un momento, joven Bianch —pidió la chica, tecleó la clave en la cerradura y volvió con él—. Ahora sí, vamos.

Onyen le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se colocó sobre los hombros uno de los brazos de Bianch. Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hacia el elevador. Bianch arrastraban los pies como si los zapatos le pesaran.

—¿Se siente bien, joven Bianch? —cuestionó la chica saiyan ante el silencio abismal del tsufuru.

—Sí, estoy bien —replicó Bianch, con la mirada perdida entre él y la puerta del ascensor. El aparato se detuvo en su piso con el sonido de una campanilla y la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto un largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente por farolas amarillas colgadas del techo.

La saiyan y el tsufuru avanzaron lentamente sobre la alfombra hacia el departamento. Onyen se encargó de abrir la puerta, cerrarla y llevar a Bianch a la cama. Una vez lo depositó en ésta, preguntó:

—¿Ahora puede decirme qué le pasa, joven Bianch? —permaneció delante de él con las manos entrelazadas delante del vientre.

Antes de decir nada, Bianch, con el poco raciocinio que el alcohol le había dejado, se preguntó cómo hacía la saiyan para leerlo de esa forma. Lo había sorprendido desde el momento en el que abrió la puerta para que él entrara y desde entonces había querido cuestionarla acerca de las peleas de saiyans que se organizaban como medio de entretenimiento para los tsufurus. Había desechado la idea de inmediato, pero no porque no le importara la opinión de Onyen acerca del tema, sino por temor a que alguien del edificio lo escuchara preguntándole su opinión de un tema tsufuru a una vil saiyan.

La postura general de los tsufurus estudiantes acerca de la esclavitud saiyan era más abierta que la postura de la sociedad en general. No obstante, había excepciones radicales y al parecer, todos estaban concentrados en los departamentos de la planta baja de ese edificio. Bianch ya había tenido un par de problemas con ellos, por eso procuraba que Onyen no saliera, en la medida de lo posible del departamento.

—¡Joven Bianch! —lo llamo Onyen, agitando una mano delante de él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo olvide. —se disculpó él, ausente, ebrio de alcohol y resentimiento.

—No mienta. —replicó Onyen, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Bianch. Al no recibir respuesta, agregó—: ¿puedo sentarme?

Bianch asintió en silencio, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo a los pies de Onyen, tenía la mirada perdida y su expresión era de completo decaimiento. La chica saiyan se sentó junto a él y dijo:

—Aquí puedes decirme lo que quieras y los sables, ¿cierto? —siempre que le hablaba de esa forma, mucho más personal, Bianch sentía que de verdad podía confiar en ella y contarle cualquier cosa. A cambio, ella sería una muy buena amiga y la mejor de las consejeras—. ¿Hubo algo que te molestará cuando estuviste con tus amigos?

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve con ellos? —increpó Bianch, y se dio cuenta de que lo había confirmado.

—Porque sólo por ellos no volverías a casa después de clases. —sonrió Onyen, orgullosa de conocerlo mejor de lo que él se imaginaba—. ¿Es por Mesen?

—No —respondió Bianch, de inmediato—, ¿por qué crees que Mesen me haría algo?

—Seguro que no, pero tal vez alguno de sus comentarios te hizo sentir incómodo.

—Mesen no es tan malo —dijo Bianch, y pudo escuchar la justificación en su voz —. En parte es por él y por la amiga de Turma, Roseola se llama.

Confesó y entonces supo que no se detendría. Tal vez, imaginaria al día siguiente, esa era otra de las funciones de Onyen como saiyan de compañía estudiantil; descubrir los problemas psicológicos de los estudiantes para ayudarlos con el tratamiento más adecuado antes de que perdieran la cabeza por completo.

—Aún no logro entender —explicó Bianch—, el motivo por el cual Mesen desconfía tanto de los saiyans. Siempre tiene estas ideas paranoicas de que es un error permitirles ayudarnos con las tareas cotidianas. Y que fue un error sacarlos de las minas y la construcción.

Bianch hablaba arrastrando las palabras, con un tono adormilado y la mirada extraviada el infinito.

—No sé cómo no puede ser un poco más como Turma, no tanto como Roseola, quien parece tener un extraño afecto por ustedes.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, estoy seguro de que ella es cien por ciento prosaiyan. ¡Incluso le gustan las peleas de los saiyans! —guardó silencio un momento. Onyen no varió su expresión—. Quiere que la que acompañemos el próximo fin de semana, hay un evento en el que se enfrentarán los guerreros de Número Seis, contra los de la Capital del Este.

—¿No te agrada la idea? —cuestionó Onyen, al ver el rostro melancólico de Bianch.

—Ese es el problema —meditó Bianch—, no sé qué postura tener. Parece que todo gira en torno a si estás en contra o a favor de la esclavitud, ni siquiera podemos estar los tres como buenos amigos porque alguien más vendrá con este jodido debate a nuestra mesa y la situación se saldrá de control por los diferentes puntos de vista que tenemos y yo no quiero que sea así. Quiero poder estar tranquilo con mis amigos, quienes a pesar de las diferencias, podemos olvidarnos de este estúpido debate y platicar de otras cosas, ¡no todo gira en torno a la esclavitud! Es verdad que su raza nos ayudó mucho para el crecimiento de nuestras ciudades, y ahora nos ayudan en otras áreas. Si todo inició por modas absurdas, no es importante. Si merecen más o menos derechos tampoco importa demasiado. Tanto ustedes como nosotros desempeñamos un papel en el plan del cosmos y así debe de ser. Pelear por saber si es correcto o no es una pérdida de tiempo y alterar la paz de los individuos por tener ideas diferentes es todavía más absurdo. ¿A los demás que les importa lo que yo piense? ¿A mí qué me importa lo que los demás piensen? Si lo único que desean es pelear por eso, que reabran las luchas de tsufurus y se maten entre ellos, yo sólo quiero tomarme una cerveza con mis amigos mientras hablamos de si va a llover o no. Casi no los veo y no tenemos tiempo para hablar estupideces. Yo sé que los saiyans son seres vivos, pero también son esclavos, así es desde el principio y así seguirá siendo. Si no están ustedes, ¿quién va a hacer esas cosas? Y no me mal entiendas tanto tu como yo somos valiosos por el lugar que ocupamos y las tareas que desempeñamos. Mi deber es prepararme para ser el mejor y tu deber es ayudarme con ello, después lo harás con alguien más y estoy seguro de que lo hiciste antes. Así que basta, ¡basta ya de pelear por cambiar al mundo!, así como es, está perfecto, así funciona, así debe de ser.

Bianch término de pie, hablando con un volumen de voz alto y yendo de un lado a otro mientras exponía su punto. Onyen lo miraba en silencio, sin decir nada ni inmutar su expresión, sólo dejaba que el chico tsufuru sacara su frustración.

Un momento después, cuando Bianch parecía un poco más tranquilo, Onyen se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Colocó una mano en su hombro y preguntó.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Creo que sí —replicó, de nuevo con voz baja—. Me molesta que deba tener una opinión al respecto, sólo eso.

—Está bien, no debes tener una opinión de todo, no te preocupes. —dijo Onyen, mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos—. Los demás van a exigir que lo hagas. Sin embargo, no pueden obligarte. Las opiniones son a raíz de algo que te importa, y es evidente que el tema de la esclavitud a ti te tiene sin cuidado, ha existido desde mucho antes de que nacieras y seguirá por muchos años más después de tu muerte. Si no te llama la atención, está bien que no quieras pertenecer a algún bando. Lo único que no es válido es que esta indiferencia te afecte. Usted debe estar concentrado en sus estudios, joven Bianch, y en ninguna otra cosa, para eso estoy yo aquí, para facilitarle las cosas y que usted sólo se concentre en las clases.

Al terminar de hablar, Onyen le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que Bianch recibió gustoso. Aquella no era la primera vez que Onyen lo aconsejaba tan tranquilamente. Ya en otras ocasiones ella se había quedado con él por las noches, escuchando lo que tenía atorado en el pecho y haciéndolo sentir mejor.

—Gracias, Onyen —le dijo, tomándola de los hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica saiyan—. Siempre puedo confiar contigo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, joven Bianch —replicó ella, colocando una de sus manos sobre la del joven tsufuru y devolviendo la sonrisa—, para eso estoy aquí.

Su sonrisa se amplió de la misma forma que la de Bianch. El joven tsufuru se tambaleaba un poco y sus ojos vidriosos no se apartaban del rostro de la chica saiyan. La respiración de ambos era acompasada comba tranquila, casi parecían sincronizadas la una con otra. En medio del silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, Bianch podía escuchar la respiración de ambos.

—¿Quiere que me acueste con usted mientras logra quedarse dormido? —preguntó Onyen, con la voz casi en susurro.

Bianch no respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos vidriosos no se apartaron de los delgados labios de Onyen.

—Sí, me gustaría. —dijo el joven tsufuru y le dio la espalda.

En silencio, Onyen comenzó a desnudarlo. Le abrió la camisa y la colocó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Continuó con los zapatos y el pantalón. Del cajón extrajo el pijama y Bianch la detuvo.

—Creo que… Esta noche prefiero dormir así.

Onyen asintió y apartó las cobijas de la cama para que él se acostara. Luego de quitarse ella la ropa, se deslizó dentro de las sábanas. Ambos quedaron boca arriba, con la sábana hasta la barbilla y los cuerpos rígidos.

—¿Tú qué opinas de la esclavitud? —preguntó Bianch de repente, con voz apenas audible. Onyen supo que era por precaución. Preguntarle a un Saiyan su opinión ya era descabellado, interrogarlo acerca de la esclavitud era inconcebible.

—Nada. —respondió Onyen, sin emoción en la voz.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nada?

—No, joven Bianch, no tengo que opinar esa no es una de mis funciones.

—¿Y si yo te ordenara tener una opinión?

—Tendrá que decirme qué opinión debo tener.

—¿No puedes formaron opinión propia?

—No, no es una de mis funciones.

Bianch se giró para mirarla de frente.

—Te ordenó que tengas una opinión…

—Lo siento —interrumpió ella, por primera vez en su vida—, pero si me pide eso, tendré que reportar esta conducta al consejo estudiantil para que le asignen a otro saiyan de compañía.

—No lo harías.

—Reportar este tipo de conductas es una de mis funciones. —confesó Onyen—. Lo lamento de verdad, joven Bianch, pero ya ha pasado antes. A algunos estudiantes les pareció que sería divertido ordenar todo tipo de cosas indebidas a los saiyans y el consejo estudiantil tuvo que tomar medidas. Le pido por favor que no lo haga, no quisiera ser reubicada.

—¿Te han reubicado antes?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

—prefiero no hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Fue por algo vergonzoso y no me gusta recordarlo.

—Entonces son capaces de sentir —meditó Bianch para sí, arrastrando más las palabras que antes. Onyen apartó la mirada—. Supongo entonces, que sí tienes una opinión acerca de la esclavitud, pero no tienes permitido expresarla con nadie más, ¿cierto?

—No —replicó Onyen, mirándolo al rostro—, mi única función es servirlo a usted y a cualquier tsufuru que lo necesite o al que me ordenen. Si no me formo una opinión acerca de nada es porque no lo tengo permitido, y más me vale, a mí o a cualquier otro saiyan, obedecer o nos enfrentaremos al mortal castigo de los tsufurus. Ya ha pasado antes, ya hemos visto suficientes ejemplos de saiyans pensadores y con eso nos basta para no querer ser expuestos ante una muchedumbre.

Bianch acarició la mejilla de la chica.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. No volveré a presionarte de esta manera, sobre todo cuando has hecho tanto por mí.

Se acercó a ella debajo de las sábanas y la abrazó, pegando el rostro de la chica contra su pecho. La cercanía desconcertó un poco a la saiyan, quien sólo atinó a colocar sus manos en los costados de Bianch.

—No quiero que te aparten de mí, no necesito a otra saiyan que no seas tú.

Onyen escuchó las palabras de Bianch y se ruborizó con cada una de ellas. No supo qué responder. La chica Saiyan permaneció en silencio, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Bianch, lentamente sus manos rodearon el cuerpo del joven tsufuru y se permitió abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Gracias, joven Bianch— dijo, apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo al rostro.

No obstante, Bianch ya estaba dormido. Onyen sonrió divertida y le dio un par de palmaditas en el pecho. Suspiro y suavemente se puso de pie. Arropó a Bianch y levantó su ropa. Antes de salir de la habitación, se cercioró de que el joven tsufuru estuviera dormido.

Luego salió y fue a dormir a su habitación.

* * *

 _2126hrs  
_ _23/06/17_

 _¿Qué dijeron?, ¡por fin lemmon! Pues no, no habrá lemmon, son las reglas._

 _Debo confesar, que estos personajes se están desarrollando muy distintos a como yo los tenía planeados, lo cual hace la construcción de esta historia mucho más interesante._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	5. Episodio 05

**Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball**

 _Episodio 05_

A lo largo de la siguiente semana Mesen estuvo ausente. A pesar de que Bianch trató de encontrarlo antes y después de clases, su amigo no pareció por ningún lado. Sólo había respondido a los primeros mensajes que Bianch le había mandado, explicando que los deberes en la facultad habían aumentado y por lo tanto no iba poder acompañarlo, quizá hasta la próxima semana. Bianch había pensado en preguntarle a su amigo si seguía molesto por la discusión con Roseola, pero consideró que sería mejor no tocar el tema. Tampoco mencionó los planes que tenían ellos para el fin de semana.

En el día señalado, Roseola le había pedido a Bianch que estuviera listo desde temprano. El joven su tsufuru no había entendido la razón de esto, pues la arena no estaba tan lejos. Onyen lo ayudó a prepararse desde muy temprano. Esa mañana casi no platicaron entre ellos, permanecieron mudos; Bianch con sus pensamientos y Onyen con sus tareas matutinas.

—La joven Turma y su amiga Roseola están esperando abajo, joven Bianch. —anunció Onyen.

—Gracias, bajaré enseguida —respondió Bianch—, no me esperes despierta, no tengo idea de a qué hora termina el evento, quizá no vuelva sino hasta mañana.

—No se preocupe, estaré lista para cuando regrese. —respondió Onyen con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

Bianch no dijo nada. Le dedicó una mirada de despedida y salió del departamento. Por un momento no supo sí debía dejarle una orden especial a Onyen o no. Al final, decidió que no era necesario.

—¿Estás listo para la mejor experiencia de tu vida? —le preguntó Roseola, al verlo aparecer por el umbral del edificio.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? —replicó él, acercándose al auto y saludando a turma, quien estaba dentro del auto.

—Está bien que no lo creas aún —indicó Roseola, manteniendo la puerta de su auto abierta—. Al final del día me agradecerás el haberte llevado a la Arena, tu vida no será la misma apartir de ahora.

Aseguró y cerró la puerta. El auto era un nuevo modelo completamente autónomo. Dentro había lugar para seis personas en dos largo sillones enfrentados. Entre ellos había una mesa de cristal, la cual podía dividirse en seis para que cada ocupante tuviera su propia pantalla interactiva. Roseola y Turma estaban de un lado de la mesa y Bianch del otro. Por supuesto, no había necesidad de un conductor, la ruta y el destino ya estaban programados en el auto y éste comenzó a moverse una vez todos estuvieron dentro. Bianch jamás se imaginó que algún día estaría dentro de uno de esos autos. No paraba de mirar los detalles dentro, incapaz de controlar su asombro con cada uno.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Roseola al darse cuenta del asombro del joven tsufuru—. Parece que nunca habías visto un auto.

—Lo siento —se apenó Bianch—, nunca había estado en uno de estos, es increíble.

Roseola lo miró un poco extrañada.

—Bianch es un estudiante becado —explicó Turma—. Tuvo que mudarse del extremo oriente para poder asistir a la universidad.

—¡Oh, eres un chico del campo! —exclamó Roseola, avergonzando un poco más a Bianch. Éste le dedicó una mirada furtiva a la Turma, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, lo cual hizo pensar a Bianch que se burlaba de él—. Entonces tenemos más en común de lo que tú crees.

Bianch no entendió.

—A Roseola le encanta conocer a gente del campo en las capitales o los distritos —explicó Turma, aún sonriendo—, sobre todo a jóvenes estudiantes, tal parece que se ve en cada uno de ellos y recuerda cuando _era_ joven.

Turma resaltó la palabra _era_ y recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de Roseola.

—Si no sabía de ti, fue porque no se lo dije, me parece que no te gusta que los demás lo sepa. —terminó Turma en tono de disculpa.

—¿Te avergüenzas de tus orígenes? —preguntó Roseola un tanto sorprendida—, no deberías, jovencito. Por el contrario, debes estar orgulloso de eso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Me llamó Bianchetto —respondió el joven, clavando la mirada en la mesa de cristal delante de él.

—Es muy lindo —replicó la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír—, los nombres largos no son una razón por la cual sentirse avergonzado, por el contrario, habla muy bien del esfuerzo que estás haciendo para conseguir una mejor posición social. Es una pena, la verdad, pero nuestra sociedad a pesar de sus avances, no es muy justa que digamos. Las personas como nosotros no tenemos las mismas oportunidades que los afortunados nacidos en las grandes ciudades, para ellos la educación está asegurada. En cambio, los del campo deben elegir si mandan a sus hijos a la escuela o les piden que les ayuden en el trabajo, es una decisión difícil.

—Ahora hay sistemas de becas muy buenos. —replicó Bianch.

—Claro, las becas en medicina son las mejores. Pero hay otras disciplinas en las que no hay tanto interés por parte del Parlamento ni de las empresas privadas —replicó Roseola, en un tono erudito. Al ver las expresiones de los jóvenes, sonrió y movió su mano en el aire, como desechando la idea—. Pero no hablemos de eso, como les dije, después de hoy sus vidas a volver a ser las mismas.

Decía con absoluta seguridad, tanta que Bianch comenzaba a creerlo.

La plática derivó en cosas triviales a medida que se acercaban a la Arena. Turma y Bianch escucharon las anécdotas se Roseola referente sobre todo a los combates y algunos apuestas clandestinas que su esposo había hecho.

Momentos después, lograron divisar la Arena.

—Pensé que la concurrencia sería mucho mayor. —comentó Bianch, un poco decepcionado.

—Lo será, pero no ahora —replicó Roseola, emocionada—. Llegamos temprano, así evitaremos los embotellamientos y podremos ver las peleas de antes del mediodía, por lo general no valen la pena, pero en ocasiones hay sorpresas agradables. Ver las peleas de antes del mediodía, los preparada para el evento principal.

El auto se acercó rápidamente a la Arena. Era un edificio norme, rodeado por un estacionamiento masivo y cientos de comercios de todo tipo en las cercanías. La Arena era un domo lleno de luces, con una estructura que por las noches lo convertiría en el edificio más luminoso de la región.

El auto se detuvo en una de las tantas entradas al recinto. Un saiyan les ayudó a bajar del auto y les dio la bienvenida. Roseola abrió la marcha, Turma y Bianch la siguieron mientras el auto se acomodaba en el estacionamiento. El pasillo de entrada estaba muy bien iluminado. Tenía una alfombra y las paredes estaban decoradas con imágenes de viejas leyendas de la Arena, todos ellos lucían expresiones jubilosas de victoria, con los brazos en alto, los músculos rígidos, las colas en alto y la piel manchada de sangre de los enemigos derribados a sus pies. Debajo de cada imagen había una placa dorada con el nombre del saiyan y la fecha del campeonato. Turma y Bianch miraban las imágenes asombrados y con entusiasmo.

—No se emocionen demasiado —dijo Roseola con voz neutra—, esos campeones no son nada comparados con los de Número Seis.

—Seguramente esta noche quedará demostrado que los guerreros de la Capital del Este son muy superiores a los de Número Seis.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —cuestionó Roseola, deteniendo su andar y fulminando a la joven con la mirada—, eso no va a pasar de ninguna forma. Todos los guerreros en la Capital del Este serán derrotados muy fácilmente.

Expresó en medio de una risa casi demencial, antes de continuar con su camino sin dejar de reír.

Turma y Bianch intercambiaron una mirada divertida y la siguieron.

Al final del pasillo salieron a una estancia principal. Por dentro el lugar se veía mucho más grande que por fuera. Bianch pensó que era porque la zona central del lugar estaba muy por debajo del nivel del piso afuera. Alrededor del lugar había miles de butacas, todos colocadas de tal forma que se pudiera ver la plataforma del centro desde cualquier punto. Ellos estaban en la zona de palcos. El espacio que habían reservado era una pequeña estancia con todos los servicios incluidos. Incluso tenían un saiyan que los atendería a lo largo de su estancia. Este saiyan les dio la bienvenida.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Roseola a los jóvenes. Ellos inspeccionaron el lugar, asombrados. El palco era sumamente lujoso, ninguno de ellos dos había estado en un lugar así antes. Bianch se acercó a los cristales, desde ahí se veía la plataforma en el centro de lugar con toda claridad. También podía ver las pantallas colocadas sobre ésta sin ningún problema.

—¡Es fantástico! —concedió Turma, sin dejar de mirar todo lugar.

—¿Ya hubo alguna pelea? —quiso saber Bianch, sin apartar la mirada de la plataforma en donde un par de saiyans ayudaban a otro a salir de la plataforma y un cuarto daba vueltas en la pista con los brazos levantados, sólo un par de tsufurus en las gradas le aplaudían la victoria.

—Sí —respondió Roseola, claramente desinteresada de la escena—, peleas sin importancia. Las mejores son después del mediodía. Las de ahora son de peleadores desconocidos; saiyans sin importancia. Pueden pedir lo que gusten, ya sea para tomar o comer. Este saiyan les mostrará el baño si lo necesita y los acompañara hasta este lugar, no quiero que se pierdan.

—No somos niños. —replicó Turma.

—Pero son mi responsabilidad.

—Estaremos bien. —tranquilizó Bianch, tomando asiento para observar la siguiente pelea.

—Te aconsejo no esperar demasiado de estas peleas. —le dijo Roseola.

—Lo sé, eso lo que ese tsufuru parece… No lo sé, diferente, supongo. —explicó Bianch, las otras dos se acercaron a mirar.

—¿Cuál dices? —quiso saber Roseola.

—Ese de ahí, el siguiente en pelear —Bianch señaló a un tsufuru acompañado de un guerrero saiyan en el umbral de entrada a la plataforma. El tsufuru estaba inclinado hacia el saiyan y no dejaba de darle indicaciones mientras lanzaba algunos golpes al aire—. Supuse que todos serían así, pero el otro ni mira a su saiyan, ni siquiera el que acaba de ganar.

Tenía razón, ninguno de los tsufurus prestaba atención a sus saiyans. Incluso, parecía que preferían estar alejados de ellos.

—¡Que buen ojo tienes, Bianch! —felicitó Roseola y tomó asiento junto a él—. Este podría ser un buen espectáculo, aunque lo dudo. Será interesante ver el desempeño de ese saiyan.

—Ese fue un gran combate —dijo el presentador, vestido de smoking mal arreglado y con el cabello castaño sin peinar. Sujetaba el micrófono con una mano y le ponía muy poco entusiasmo sus palabras—. A continuación un combate que pretende ser igual de espectacular. Por un lado, tenemos al guerrero Pickles.

Desde su lado derecho, subió un saiyan grueso, de dos metros de altura, expresión matona y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo.

—Y como oponente, al poderoso Arom.

Arom subió a la pista en medio de los sonoros aplausos de su sueño, el presentador lo miró extrañado. Este saiyan era más pequeño y delgado que su oponente, sus músculos estaban marcados y parecía mucho más débil que el otro.

—Empiecen. —dijo el presentador y bajó corriendo de la plataforma.

Pickles golpeó su puño izquierdo contra la Palma derecha en una sonora amenaza hacia Arom. El contrario lo miró sin inmutarse y sin variar su posición.

—Lamentó que te haya tocado pelear contra mí, pequeño —rugió Pickles, con la atronadora voz del rayo. Se movía despacio alrededor de Arom, midiendo sus movimientos, decidiendo su primer ataque—. Si pensabas convertirse en un gran peleador, tus sueños se acaban aquí.

Arom no dijo nada, permaneció en su lugar, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su oponente. Aguardaba pacientemente, como le había indicado su dueño, su entrenador. Con la mirada clavada al frente, Arom sentía los fuertes pasos de su oponente moviéndose por la plataforma, señalando su lugar exacto detrás de Arom, aunque éste no pudiera verlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Pickles—, ¿tienes tanto miedo que no puedes moverte? Bueno, en ese caso terminaré rápidamente contigo.

Con dos pasos, Pickles se acercó a Arom y dejó caer sobre él su puño derecho. Arom supo que era sólo un movimiento de distracción, pues su puño fuerte era el izquierdo. El golpe definitivo vendría a continuación.

Arom detuvo el primer puñetazo con su mano izquierda y tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión sonriente de Pickles antes de que este lanzará su puño izquierdo contra él. El fuerte puño de Pickles golpeó contra la plataforma. Arom había aprovechado la confianza del otro para tirar de su brazo y acercarlo al suelo sin que éste se percatara de ello. Aprovechando su agilidad, Arom se colocó del lado derecho de Pickles y le golpeó repetidas veces el costado.

Pickles trató de apartarlo con un movimiento lateral de su brazo derecho. Al ser menos hábil con este brazo, tuvo que girar su torso para tener más fuerza en el golpe. Arom sujeto su brazo y, aprovechando el movimiento de Pickles, lo arrojó de cara contra el suelo. Pickles alcanzó a poner su mano libre contra la plataforma antes de romperse la nariz contra el piso, de todas formas no detuvo por completo el golpe. Trató de zafarse del agarre de Arom, pero éste le estaba aplicando una llave, de tal forma que no pudiera zafarse fácilmente.

—Qué curioso —opinó Roseola, al filo de su asiento. No agregó nada más, pero Bianch se percató de que estaba mucho más concentrada en la pelea de lo que ella misma habría esperado.

En la plataforma, Arom tenía a su contrincante sometido contra el suelo, sujeto del brazo y provocándole gran dolor, como si esperara que Pickles se rindiera. Le golpeó en la nuca con la rodilla, provocando que Pickles se golpeara la nariz contra el piso. Arom se apartó del oponente, dejando que éste se levantará.

—Antes, en las peleas de los tsufurus —explicó Roseola ante el movimiento de Arom—, se podía ganar la pelea haciendo que el rival se rindiera. A mí me parece que eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer Arom. Pero claro, ningún saiyan se rendiría, y mucho menos, uno del tamaño de Pickles contra uno como Arom.

—¿Eso es curioso? —cuestionó Bianch, ignorante por completo de las luchas de tsufurus y de saiyans.

—Sí —respondió Roseola con una gran sonrisa en los labios—, ningún saiyan utiliza esas técnicas. Tal vez sirvieron en las peleas de los tsufurus, pero los saiyans son mucho más violentos, eso es lo más atractivo de estas peleas.

La sonrisa de Roseola se amplió con esto último.

—¿Por qué este saiyan usaría esas técnicas?

—Por culpa de él —señaló Roseola al tsufuru que lo acompañaba—, su _Dominus_ , me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo dónde. Seguramente está entrenándolo de esta forma. Cosa que nunca nadie ha hecho antes.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —preguntó Turma.

—Es difícil saberlo. Por lo pronto no es más que un Don Nadie que no ha pasado del mediodía, quizá está experimentando aún con su técnica de lucha. Creo que si sobrevive a esta pelea, puede sentirse afortunado.

Abajo en la plataforma, Pickles se había puesto de pie. Tenía el brazo derecho a dolorido y le sangraba la nariz.

—Eres un enano despreciable, ¿sabías? —gruñó Pickles, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el brazo dolorido, tratando de que Arom no notara esto último.

—Sí, lo sé. —Replicó Arom. Salió disparado contra su oponente y antes de llegar a él fue por su lado derecho, el otro trató de detenerlo, pero el dolor del brazo lo incapacitó levemente, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Arom de golpearlo fuertemente en el abdomen con la rodilla. Levantó el brazo y le golpeó la nuca con el codo enviándolo de cruces hacia el piso. Pickles puso las manos al frente para evitar el golpe. Arom le pateó la mano derecha, haciéndolo caer de costado. En el movimiento, Arom le dio una fuerte patada que elevó a Pickles en el aire, delante de él. Allí le propinó certeros puñetazos que lo dejaron inconsciente. Teniéndolo derribado delante de él, colocó su pie sobre su hombro y lo meció suavemente, cerciorándose de que no se levantaría más.

—El ganador ha sido Arom —sentenció el anunciador mecánicamente, mientras subía a la plataforma. Se acercó, sin prisa, al guerrero ganador y levantó una mano hacia él—. En la siguiente pelea también tendremos mucha emoción.

La voz y la actitud del presentador no dejaban ver la emoción de la que hablaba.

Arom bajó de la plataforma hacia su _Dominus_ , quien lo esperaba realmente emocionado por la victoria.

Bianch y Turma esperaron pacientemente los comentarios de Roseola. Ella por su parte, no dejaba de mirar la interacción entre Arom y su entrenador. Después de un momento dijo:

—Es extraño y una grata sorpresa, la verdad. Si no puedo estar aquí para ver sus siguientes peleas, espero que ustedes puedan asistir a verlo y contarme el ascenso de este peleador.

—¿Ascenso? —cuestionó Turma—. Esta pelea no tuvo nada de emocionante y si es así como serán las siguientes peleas, francamente prefiero volver a casa en este mismo instante, aquí no hay nada de lo que tanto hablas.

Roseola no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca. Después de un momento, se puso de pie.

—Tienes razón —replicó, con la confianza que la caracterizaba—. Por eso les dije que las mejores peleas son por la tarde. No pierdas la esperanza, te prometo que después todo será mucho mejor, por ahora disfruta la tranquilidad de la que disponemos en este lugar, bebe y come algo, aprovecha el tiempo, sé muy bien que casi no se ven, platiquen. Después no podrán hacerlo, se los aseguré y lo mantengo aún, después de hoy sus vidas no volverán a ser las mismas. Además, aún falta eso que te prometí, no querrás perderte de eso, ¿cierto?

—Si será tan emocionante como lo que hemos visto hasta el momento —replicó Turma, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—, la verdad estoy perdiendo el interés.

—Lo recuperarás —auguró, segura de sí misma—, lo recuperarás.

Se acercó a la puerta y desde ésta les dijo:

—Aprovechen el tiempo y disfruten del pobre espectáculo que los peleadores de la Capital del Este pueden ofrecer. Enseguida vuelvo. —Roseola salió sin agregar nada más.

—Supongo que a partir de ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta. —suspiro Turma.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? —preguntó Bianch—, ¿qué fue lo que te prometió?

Turma se puso colorada de inmediato y se puso de pie, para alejarse de él.

—Nada importante —replicó la chica con voz temblorosa—. Tonterías de gladiadores y esas cosas, ya sabes. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí, lo mismo que tú —respondió Bianch, convencido de que su amiga no le estaba contando toda la verdad.

Turma volvió con un par de cervezas y chocó las botellas antes de beber.

—Por la emoción de los combates. —dijo.

—Por el ascenso de Arom. —rió Bianch y ambos bebieron, sin saber que los brindis de ambos se convertirían en una realidad. Roseola tenía razón, a partir de ese día la vida de ambos cambiaría por completo, sobre todo la de Turma, quien se aficionaría de verdad a los saiyans.

Y Arom se convertiría en uno de los guerreros más destacados de la arena, para sorpresa de todos los aficionados a ese espectáculo. Las apuestas, al principio estarían siempre en contra suya, pues nadie esperaría gran cosa de un saiyan tan delegado y pequeño como él. En la Arena había sujetos del triple de alto que él y el cuádruple de gruesos. Por supuesto, los tsufurus aficionados a la Arena y sus sangrientos encuentros, tenían la costumbre de dejarse llevar por las apariencias de los saiyans, a menos que éstos ya tuvieron una larga trayectoria en las luchas, lubricada con la sangre de sus oponentes, quienes la mayoría de las veces eran condenados a una muerte honorable y sangrienta en la Arena.

Para los tsufuru ese era el único reconocimiento que los saiyans perdedores merecían por su fracaso en la lucha, y muchos de los tsufurus que en asistían a estos eventos, lo hacían con el único fin de ver cómo los perdedores eran eliminados delante de ellos, en medio de un atronador grito de júbilo y aprobación por parte de las multitudes. La muerte ofrecida para ellos, era lo único que valía la pena de las batallas en la arena.

* * *

 _1720hrs  
_ _30/06/17_

 _Finalmente una pelea de...tan decepcionante... bueno, el tiempo pasa y las peleas de después del medio día se auguran como algo mejor! Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	6. Episodio 06

**Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball**

 _Episodio 06_

Mientras los combates se llevaban a cabo en la plataforma, Bianch y Turma se aburrían en el palco. De hecho, habían perdido completamente y el interés por las peleas. Bianch atribuía esto, en gran medida, al poco entusiasmo que el narrador imprimía en su labor de comentarista. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Roseola volvió con ellos, en su rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa y parecía complacida por algo en especial.

—¿Qué tal el espectáculo? —cuestionó a los jóvenes, ocupando su lugar y mirando hacia la plataforma—, ¿sucedió algo interesante?

—No, nada interesante en absoluto —respondió Turma con un tono de fastidio en la voz.

—¡Vaya! —se asombró Roseola—, ¿tan mal te la estás pasando?

—No, esta fue una muy buena oportunidad para ponerme al día con Bianch. Si hablamos de las peleas, han sido todas terribles, sigo sin entender por qué te gustan tanto.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Roseola, sin preocuparse por la primera impresión que sus invitados—, tampoco esperaba que los saiyans de la Capital del Este fueran tan poca cosa. Lo bueno, es que pronto comenzará el evento principal.

Con una seña de la mano, Roseola le indicó al saiyan sirviente que le llevará algo para beber, este obedeció de inmediato. Turma exhaló aire con fastidio y se dejó caer en el asiento, hastiada por el pobre espectáculo delante de ellos.

En esos momentos, las butacas de la arena estaban casi ocupadas en su totalidad. Algunos de los tsufurus, la mayoría, gritaban vítores a los saiyans que pelearían a continuación, tal parecía que éstos eran más conocidos que los anteriores. Bianch puso atención a la pelea, el narrador anunció esa con un gramo más de emoción en la voz, pero sin convencer a Bianch del todo.

Los dos saiyans subieron a la plataforma y cruzaron miradas feroces antes de comenzar a pelear. Turma perdió el interés y se puso de pie, en busca de un pequeño refrigerio.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —le preguntó la joven a Bianch.

—Sí, por favor, lo mismo que tú. —respondió él, sin apartar de la plataforma su atención.

El narrador bajó de la plataforma y el combate comenzó. Bianch no pudo ver como uno de esos saiyans se acercó rápidamente al otro y lo golpeó con el puño en la mejilla. Su movimiento fue imperceptible para él. Roseola lo miró con una gran sonrisa los labios. Le gustaba el asombro en su expresión y el brillo de sorpresa y emoción en sus ojos.

—Era eso lo que estaba esperando. —susurró sin que nadie le escuchara.

Bianch miraba con atención el encuentro en la plataforma, el saiyan golpeado, a quien Bianch identificó como Rojo por no haber escuchado su nombre, se recompuso y atacó al otro; Azul, por la misma razón. Los golpes iban y venían a una velocidad que Bianch no podía decir si los veía o se imaginaba que los veía.

Rojo, presionándolo con puñetazos, hacía retroceder a Azul, y mientras éste los detenía todos. El golpe de los puños contra las palmas provocaban un chasquido que hacía temblar suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible, los cristales del palco.

Azul alcanzó a sujetar uno de los puños de Rojo y lo proyectó hacia atrás con una fuerte patada en el vientre. Rojo retrocedió levantando algunas nubecillas de polvo de los pies a medida que se deslizaba hacia atrás. Ambos peleadores intercambiaron una mirada y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo. Los puños se estrellaron entre ellos. El temblor del cristal fue un poquito más intenso. Los golpes iban y venían, el esfuerzo de ambos se notaba en sus rostros castigados por la fuerza del otro. La sangre apareció primero en las facciones de Rojo, tras un fuerte golpe del puño derecho de Azul. Rojo trastabilló un poco hacia atrás y esto lo aprovechó su oponente, lo golpeó repetidas veces en el abdomen y en el pecho. Rojo trató de resistir el castigo y arrojó a Azul hacia atrás con ambas manos. Azul se recompuso rápidamente y volvió al ataque aprovechando el impulso que habían ganado al retroceder. Proyectó su puño contra el rostro de Rojo con tal fuerza que de su boca brotaron un par de dientes fuera de la plataforma. Rojo se tambaleó un poco después del golpe y levantó los puños, pero una patada de Azul en sus costillas lo derribó fuera de la plataforma, inconsciente.

—¡Fuera! El participante Azul gana la pelea. —sí, después de todo, así se llamaba.

El ganador celebró un poco para deleite de los aficionados que lo apoyaban, que eran la gran mayoría de los asistentes en el recinto y luego bajó de la plataforma, para que la siguiente pelea comenzara. A Rojó lo sacó otro saiyan, arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia los vestidores.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Roseola—, ¿estuvo mejor?

—Sin duda alguna —dijo Bianch, cuando Turma volvió con ellos—, ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué te gusta este espectáculo?

Roseola lo miró un poco confundida.

—Por la emoción de la pelea, ¿no lo sentiste? Es pura adrenalina, el asombro de cada pelea. Lo que sentiste, lo vi en tus ojos, no me digas que no te gusto porque no voy a creerte.

—Me asombro, es verdad. Pero no estoy seguro de que me guste. Es algo demasiado violento.

—Te equivocas —dijo Roseola—, esto no es nada a comparación de lo que viene ahora. Tú nada más siéntate y disfruta.

Bianch no dijo nada más. Tal vez sería mejor dejar de criticar y observar un poco más las peleas. Tomó el refrigerio que le ofrecía Turma y comió mientras la siguiente pelea comenzaba.

Los encuentros que siguieron crecieron en brutalidad y fiereza. Los saiyans eran cada vez más altos y fuertes. Además, sus técnicas de lucha eran mejores y sus golpes más contundentes que los de antes.

Pasaron algunas horas, los encuentros se hicieron un poco más emocionantes, pero Roseola aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para decir que los saiyans de Número Seis eran mejores peleadores y las técnicas que estaban viendo eran muy inferiores.

—El evento principal comenzará ahora —anunció Roseola y pidió al saiyan una cerveza para cada quien y botana para todos—. A partir de este momento, no deberían salir de este lugar.

Bianch y Turma hicieron caso a las palabras de Roseola y se dispusieron a ver las peleas.

Las luces de la arena se apagaron todas, dejando el lugar en una oscuridad absoluta en la que brillaban algunas pantallas de teléfonos y varitas fluorescentes. El bullicio se incrementaba con la expectativa. Antes de que las luces se apagaran, Bianch se había percatado de que todos los asientos estaban ocupados.

Los cristales comenzaron a vibrar, como si algo muy pesado se hubiera puesto en movimiento. Por un momento, Bianch temió que el edificio se viniera abajo. En el centro de la arena, en las cuatro esquinas de la plataforma, estallaron cuatro columnas de fuego lila que iluminaron el lugar por un segundo. Hubo una segunda y una tercera explosión de fuego controlado. Las que siguieron a continuación, se alejaban rápidamente de la plataforma, y luego volvieron al centro, donde el fuego, del mismo color, cayó del techo. A lo largo de todo el lugar se prendieron varios focos que proyectaban haces de luz blanca. Éstos comenzaron a girar mientras una melodía atronadora que anunciaba el apocalipsis inundó el lugar. Las luces bailaban y los fuegos pirotécnicos estallaban por todas partes, llenando la arena de chispas de colores. Todas las luces convergieron en la plataforma central, sólo que ya no había plataforma, sino un pozo de cuatro metros de profundidad tapizado de arena y con grandes puertas en rejas de metal alrededor. Las luces volvieron a bailar, la música era cada vez más intensa y ensordecedora. El fuego lila recorría el techo en espirales y círculos, cerrándose y abriéndose hasta que en una plataforma flotante apareció un tsufuru ataviado con un traje muy elegante, cabello rubio muy bien peinado y gafas oscuras, en la mano, como único aditamento, un micrófono.

—¿Están listos? —bramó con la potencia atronadora de las invisibles bocinas a lo largo del lugar.

La respuesta fue automática, todos los tsufurus presentes levantaron el puño y gritaron _sí_ al unísono, Roseola también lo hizo.

—En esta ocasión tendremos un evento muy especial —continuó el narrador—, los guerreros del Distrito Número Seis han venido a retar a los guerreros de la Capital del Este.

Hizo una pausa, mientras el público abucheada a los retadores, Roseola los alentaba.

—Los guerreros de la Capital del Este no la tendrán fácil, los guerreros del Distrito Número Seis son de los más feroces guerreros de la región. No tengo ninguna duda de que los enfrentamientos a continuación serán muy emocionantes y ¡todos los disfrutaremos muchísimo!

La multitud se enardeció y los gritos del público fueron atronadores.

—¡Que pase, entonces, el primero de los guerreros de Número Seis, ¡el poderoso Brazo de Acero!

Una de las rejas laterales en la arena se abrió y por ésta apareció un guerrero saiyan ataviado con una extraña armadura limpia, pero vieja y dañada. Tal vez, era la que usaba siempre en todas sus peleas.

—¿Y quién será el oponente indicado para esta torre de poder? Por supuesto, ¡el gran Korunetto!

Otra de las rejas se abrió y por ella, entró el saiyan mencionado. Usaba también una armadura, dañada y manchada con la sangre de sus oponentes. Ambos guerreros se acercaron al centro de la pista e intercambiaron miradas llenas de desprecio y furia.

—¡Comiencen! —gritó el narrador desde su plataforma.

Los dos guerreros saiyan no tardaron en comenzar el combate. Los primeros golpes impactaron en las defensas de ambos. La intensidad de la pelea fue mucho más brutal que todas las anteriores. Los cristales del palco vibraban con gran intensidad. Por un momento, Bianch estuvo seguro de que los cristales les explotarían en el rostro. Él y Turma parecían asustados, mientras Roseola los mirada divertida. La velocidad de ambos guerreros en la pista era muy superior a todos los guerreros anteriores. Bianch no podía creer la velocidad y la destreza de los guerreros saiyan. El público se había vuelto loco, los gritos de la afición eran tan intensos y ensordecedores como los golpes de los dos guerreros. La sangre manchaba ya las armaduras de ambos y la arena debajo de ellos.

Los dos guerreros jadeaban y se mostraban muy agotados. Pero no dejarían de pelear, hasta que uno de ellos no pudiera continuar. Por el momento ambos podían hacerlo y continuaron hasta que con un certero golpe de la rodilla, Brazo de Acero dejó inconsciente a su oponente.

—¡Gana brazo de acero! —bramó el narrador.

La multitud, a pesar de la derrota del local, vitorearon al ganador y aplaudieron su desempeño, el espectáculo que había dado valió la pena y eso le agradaba a la muchedumbre.

—¡Se los dije! —gritó o Roseola, poniéndose de pie de un salto—, los guerreros de Número Seis son mucho mejores que los perdedores de la Capital del Este. El día de hoy todos sus peleadores serán aplastados.

En realidad no fue así. Los combates que sucedieron a continuación fueron cada vez más brutales, la sangre empapó la arena con cada uno de los combates, las técnicas desarrolladas por los saiyan dejaban ver el intenso entrenamiento que hacían antes de cada lucha. Los estilos de pelea entre los guerreros de Números Seis y la Capital del Este variaban muchísimo, lo cual le daba un giro inesperado a las peleas. Una grata sorpresa para los aficionados que acudían frecuentemente a este tipo de eventos. A Roseola, por ejemplo, le fascinaba, aunque no lo diría, la forma en la que los guerreros de la Capital del Este lograban recomponerse rápidamente después de un ataque de los saiyans de Número Seis. Ella estaba segura de que esa habilidad era fruto del arduo entrenamiento y de los muchos duelos ganados. Las victorias de ambas ciudades fueron muy parejas. Hasta el momento, los ganadores eran mayormente de Número Seis, lo cual tenía a Roseola muy contenta.

—¡Qué gran noche! —bramó el narrador con un ímpetu increíble—. Los guerreros de Número Seis son más rudos de lo que nuestros guerreros locales se habían imaginado. Pero ya nada de eso importa. Estas sorprendentes peleas están ahora en el pasado, no más hablar de ellos, lo que viene a continuación es la verdaderamente importante. En esta pelea estelar dos de los guerreros más poderosos de la Capital del Este se enfrentarán a los dos guerreros más feroces de Número Seis. Sin más preámbulos, ¡les presentó al poderoso Santo, el enmascarado de acero y su compañero salido desde el calor de los infiernos Blue Evil!

—¡Bravo! —gritó Roseola, completamente fuera de sí—, ¡la Capital del Este no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra nuestro dúo de la destrucción! ¡Contemplen, pobres diablos, el poder del bien y el mal trabajando al unísono para la destrucción de sus pobres que guerreros!

—Defendiendo el honor de la Capital del Este, el increíble Lim — presentó el narrador—, quien será el compañero ideal para el más poderoso, increíble, impresionante guerrero que jamás haya pisado el suelo de la Arena, estoy hablando, por supuesto, del único, el grandioso ¡Spinacus!

La locura se desató, la Arena se descontroló por completo mientras los fuegos pirotécnicos estallaban por todas partes. Las luces prendían y apagaban en diferentes colores antes de que los reflectores principales iluminaran la entrada a la pista por la que apareció el saiyan mencionado.

Era un tipo grueso y orgulloso. Salió con los brazos en alto y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Destilaba confianza en sí mismo, miraba al público y gritaba como muestra de su superioridad ante sus oponentes. Se acercó a su compañero, todavía con su actitud jovial, lo tomó de la muñeca, lo hizo levantar el puño y gritó presagiando su victoria.

Los retadores sólo los miraban sin inmutarse demasiado. Santo era un poco más alto que su compañero, ninguno de los dos llevaba armadura, sólo una máscara cada quien. La de Santo del color del acero y su compañero de azul cobalto. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y sus músculos estiraban sus pieles.

Por otra parte, Lim y Spinacus usaban una armadura pequeña que les cubría el torso, nada más.

—Vaya payaso —comentó Roseola, mirando con desagrado el baile y el espectáculo ridículo de los guerreros locales—. ¿Qué piensa que es esto, un circo? Deberían azotarlo por no tomarse la lucha en serio.

—¡Comiencen de una vez! —gritó el narrador, doblando su cuerpo al frente y con una emoción desgarradora subiéndole por la garganta.

De inmediato, Santo y Blue Evil se arrojaron contra Lim y Spinacus. En el último momento, antes de llegar a ellos, cruzaron su trayectoria y Santo atacó a Lim, Blue a Spinacus. Los puñetazos sorpresivos hicieron trastabillar a los dos locales, quienes aprovecharon el impulso para girar sobre sus propios ejes y golpear a sus rivales.

El intercambio de feroces golpes comenzó. Lim se enfrentaba a Santo y Spinacus a Blue. Poco a poco la presión de los retadores hizo que los locales se separaran cada vez más. Ninguno parecía tener problemas para detener los ataques de los contrarios, aunque ni Bianch, ni Turma, eran capaces de ver los golpes. Bianch levantó la mirada hacia Roseola, se percató de que ella sí podía seguir los movimientos que los saiyans.

—¿Cómo es posible que puedas verlos? Son demasiado rápidos.

—Al principio tampoco podía hacerlo —aceptó ella, sin apartar la mirada de la pelea—, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras y ya no es tan difícil. No trates de verlos, no podrás hacerlo, tienes que leer sus movimientos e identificar cuál será su siguiente ataque.

Bianch estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un fuerte estremecimiento del lugar se lo impidió. Al mirar hacia la arena, Spinacus detenía un golpe de Blue, algunas piedritas y polvo flotaban alrededor de ellos, mientras Santo y Lim seguían intercambiando golpes.

Spinacus levantó el brazo de Blue que tenía sujeto y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, proyectandolo hacia atrás un poco. Corrió hacia él y brinco para lanzarle un par de patadas al rostro, mismas que Blue pudo detener sin problemas. Ya en el piso, Spinacus continuó lanzando puños y patadas contra su oponente. La pelea estaba muy pareja, hasta que escucharon el grito de Santo y Blue se apartó de pronto. Spinacus, por la sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el cuerpo de Lim lo golpeó, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Vamos, amigo, no me hagas esto —dijo Spinacus, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, ya que los otros dos estaban muy cerca de ellos—, ¡levántate, Lim! —gritó, bloqueando los golpes de ambos enmascarados.

Lim lo contempló un momento, sin hacer ningún movimiento. El puño de Blue logró esquivar la defensa de Spinacus y lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, esto lo sacó de balance y no pudo girar para contraatacar, su pie había pisado el de Lim y lo hizo trastabillar. Los golpes de Santo y Blue lo derribaron.

Santo y Blue hicieron una pausa en sus ataques para alardear de su superioridad en contra de los guerreros locales.

—¡Maldita sea, Lim! —se quejó Spinacus, mirando su compañero—. No puedo derrotarlos solo, ya sé que esto no te importa, pero hazlo por mí.

Se puso de pie y enfrentó a sus rivales. Sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero, se arrojó contra los de Número Seis.

—No puedo creer que en la pelea principal pongan a un saiyan sin deseos de pelear. —se mofó Roseola, claramente emocionada por la inminente victoria de Número Seis.

Mientras tanto en la pista, Spinacus hacía su mejor esfuerzo para enfrentarse a los dos retadores. No obstante, a pesar de su habilidad, era reducido irremediablemente por sus oponentes. Lo derribaron entre los dos y Santo le dio una patada en el vientre tan fuerte que lo arrojó hasta donde Lim se encontraba, aún derribado.

—¡Malditos! —gruñó Spinacus—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? ¡Demonios! Nos están masacrando, esto no es digno de una pelea estelar, Lim.

Tambaleándose un poco, Spinacus se puso de pie una vez más y escupió sangre a un costado.

—Jamás te he pedido nada, Lim, pero si en algún momento piensas pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ti, éste sería un muy buen momento.

Corrió de nuevo contra sus adversarios y se enfrentó solo contra ellos, lo haría sin descanso y hasta el final. A diferencia de Lim, Spinacus era de esos pocos guerreros saiyans que tenían orgullo. Hasta el momento eran muy pocos, pero había cada vez más saiyans que se sentían orgullosos de su poder y sus habilidades. Esto saiyans eran los más peligrosos en batalla, pues no sabían cuándo rendirse. A los tsufurus les encantaban ese tipo de saiyans, verlos caer y levantarse una y otra vez a pesar de sus heridas era muy emocionante. La multitud se volvía loca con estos guerreros ensangrentados quienes preferían morir en batalla antes de darse por vencidos.

Así era Spinacus, un saiyan terco y orgulloso que no conocía el significado de darse por vencido. Se levantaría una y otra vez, a pesar de que su compañero no tuviera interés alguno en la pelea contra los guerreros de Número Seis.

Santo golpeó de lleno contra el rostro de Spinacus, este soportó el golpe y rugió aumentando la presión en su rostro, acercándose al otro para golpearlo también. No obstante, su ataque fue detenido por Blue, quien lo tomó de la muñeca y hundió su puño en el abdomen de Spinacus, elevando su cuerpo algunos centímetros. El guerrero saiyan de la Capital del Este escupió sangre y les dedicó una mirada furiosa a sus enemigos.

Los puños de ambos le castigaron el rostro sin piedad. Santo tenían listo el golpe final, pero la oportuna intervención de Lim salvó a su compañero.

Atacó a Santo con ambas piernas, lo golpeó en el pecho con una patada voladora doble, haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente para que Spinacus golpeara a Blue, quien se había quedado de una pieza ante el ataque repentino del otro oponente. Lim, que cayó al suelo con ambas manos, se puso de pie rápidamente y se arrojó contra Santo, rompiéndole la nariz de un certero puñetazo que abolló su máscara de metal. El guerrero de Número Seis pudo reponerse rápidamente y apartó de sí a Lim. Antes de que pudiera seguir golpeándolo, Spinacus le golpeó el cuello y el pecho a gran velocidad. El saiyan de Números Seis trató de defenderse pero la velocidad y el poder de Spinacus era muy superior a la suya.

Después de que Lim inclinara la balanza a favor de su equipo, la pelea terminó con los dos guerreros de Número Seis inconscientes en el suelo de la pista. La multitud estaba vuelta loca, los gritos de todos eran ensordecedores y las luces de la victoria iban de un lado a otro.

La victoria entre las ciudades era para la Capital del Este gracias al poderoso Spinacus.

* * *

 _1815hrs  
_ _11/06/17_

 _Como bien había dicho antes, Un Fan Fic de Dragon Ball está lleno de muchas cosas que me gustan y esta parte de los Saiyans peleando por entretenimiento, tiene que ver mucho con la historia del más grande imperio de la humanidad._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


End file.
